


Pour me a Drink

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bartender Eren Yeager, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Eren had no idea what he was getting himself into when he got a job at a well known bar. The staff was crazy, the customers were crazy and the boss man was hot as hell. It was hard to straighten up his somewhat messy life and even harder to be fuck buddies at the risk of losing his job. Levi on the other hand knew exactly what he wanted, and he was going to get it.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**We do not own Attack on** **Titan** **or it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One-** _**Eren** _

The constant vibration of my phone was driving me insane and I was just before flinging it across my room. Trying to sleep wasn't working out for me this morning at all. Well, it was late afternoon now, but I hadn't been sleeping more than a few hours and Jean had been calling me nonstop for the past hour at least. I'd thought after ignoring his endless calls, he would give up but when I realized he wouldn't, I finally answered the phone.

I was surprised that it was regarding a job. The night club he worked at needed an extra hand behind the bar, which wasn't necessarily something I'd ever been interested in, but I was good at staying up all night. I did need to make some money too so I told him I'd go out tonight to see about the job. He sounded excited about it but I only rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm, cut my phone off and went back to sleep.

The club opened at eight, though I didn't show up until ten. I wasn't too sure about this whole bartending gig. I couldn't even come close to matching Jean's excitement when he saw me walk in the door, having to push my way through a small crowd to do so. I was waved through by Jean and he left his desk to meet me inside the club. The music was loud, but I went out a fair amount so I was used to it. Jean had to lean into me so I could hear him though.

"Hanji is behind the bar, go ahead and meet her, she'll get you settled. She's the one with the glasses."

I nodded and left Jean to walk towards the bar. I spotted the Hanji woman quickly enough, she was loud and laughing as she served a drink to a customer. There was a nice amount of people for it to be a Monday night, but this place always did have a good many customers. It was chill and comfortable and the workers were cool. One of the only reasons I was considering working here.

When I stopped by the bar, Hanji spotted me and came bouncing over. "Hey, I'm Eren." I introduced myself with a half smile.

"I'm Hanji." She greeted and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, love bug."

 _Love bug?_ "Yeah, you too." I said, trying not to cringe at the unwelcomed nickname. "So, what do I need to do?"

"Ooo, eager to learn. I like that." She grinned. "You'll be shadowing me all night and I'll show you the ropes. Do you have any experience in this line of work?"

I shrugged. "I drink a lot."

"Me too! Looks at us, getting along already." She said and opened the side door of the bar, gesturing for me to come in.

It felt strange even being behind the bar, but not in a bad way. My eyes wandered around at all the drinks and then beyond the counter to the customers. This would definitely be new, but it could be exciting.

"Have you worked here long?" I asked curiously as I followed her towards a waiting customer.

"Oh, I've been here since the beginning." She told me and tapped the tip of her nose. "You won't find another person who knows more about this place than me. Just stay under my wing, baby bird, and you'll be flying before you know it. Now, every bartender has their own style around here, a way they pour drinks and interact with the customers."

"Oh yeah, what's your style?" I asked, smiling at her.

Hanji was practically beaming with energy. "I'm so glad you asked. Watch and learn my protege." She said before picking up a clean glass and began mixing a drink. "Wot woot! Liquor!' She yelled and the people around the bar raised their glasses to cheer. She hadn't even asked the customer what he wanted, but had gone right ahead and made him a drink. "Bottoms up, there better not be a drop left." She said as she slid the drink over, having made it in record time.

She seemed rather silly, but in a fun way. It was obvious she knew what she was doing, so I knew I could definitely learn a thing or two from her. "You must really like it here." I commented as she went about showing me where everything was.

"Nightlife is the only life." She said seriously. "And while it's fun, it can be a lot more challenging than you think. Being able to size someone up, already knowing what they want before they do, that's where the real skill comes in. I can promise you it won't be dull and the things you learn will help you outside of this job." She said confidently and then added, "But the best part . . . we get to drink as much as we want! Say goodbye to your liver and hello to sweet, sweet intoxication!"

My brows rose at this and I cleared my throat before asking, "But aren't we supposed to be sober on the job?"

"Oh, love bug." She sighed as if she was pitying me. "That's only a _suggestion_. I assure you that I have never been sober in my life."

 _Whoa._ "Alright." I laughed, but had no intention of getting drunk on the job. A drink here or there might not be bad, but I'd need to function properly to keep up. I'd been to this place on busy nights and there was no way I could keep up if I was drinking like I would usually.

"Since it's a slow night, I'll have you be hands on while I talk you through it. I'm not throwing you into the ocean and expecting you to swim, but in my experience having trainees do rather than watch the whole time is more beneficial." She explained and rested her hands on her hips. "I'll pour a drink for a customer, you'll pour a drink for a customer, I'll pour a drink for myself and so on."

Laughing again, I shook my head at her, having a feeling that I was going to be able to get along with her just fine. "Sounds good to me."

Though I soon found out that Hanji wasn't joking about the drinks she had while working, it never once interfered in her work. She even trained me, making sure I was as hands on as I could be. I didn't know everything when it came to drinks, not by a longshot. But I was a quick learner anyway and I had a good memory. Sometimes things would be a little hectic, but I was confident in my ability to do the job well and I was happy that Hanji had taken such a liking to me.

After a few hours, she was just hanging back watching me and most of my work revolved around one customer who sat at the bar, a guy with a shaved head who'd asked me to keep the drinks coming ever since the first one he'd ordered—hours before. I swear the guy, Connie, was dead set on telling me his entire life story and for a while, I felt bad for him. Eventually though, it got annoying.

The guy could hold his liquor and never stopped drinking, never left the bar either, except to run to the bathroom and back. It was busier than I expected it to be for a weeknight and I felt like I would enjoy this job. The music alone pumped me up, even if I wasn't getting drunk as I usually would when I was here. I couldn't help dancing behind the bar as I mixed drink after drink and joked with Hanji.

Towards the end of the night, she gave me a list of drinks to go over and several branded T-shirt's to wear while I worked. I couldn't deny that I was actually excited about this job and couldn't wait for my second shift. They needed me every day, however Hanji explained that I wasn't required to work every day if I didn't want to or couldn't. I was fine with working, at least for now. It gave me something to do.

There was a time when I had my life together—two loving parents who kept me on the right track and a girl who would have done anything to make me happy. Everything had changed for me when I finally got the nerve to come out. I'd never regret coming out and openly being who I was, but my parents never accepted it. They both passed away in a tragic boating accident without ever accepting it and the girl, well she'd been in love with me, so of course she didn't want to believe I was gay either.

Over time, I'd lost the will to do anything other than drink. Putting effort into things just wasn't for me, so I'd dropped out of college and hadn't bothered trying to meet someone since I had no urge to get close to anyone. Jean was my friend, but things had felt awkward between us since one night when he'd given me a ride home from the bar and things happened. We hadn't talked about it and I didn't want to talk about it. I just knew I never wanted it to happen again.

As the doorman, Jean would be busy the majority of time, but I wasn't surprised when it got close to closing time and he was able to leave his station, choosing to come check in on me. I'd had an interesting night, mostly from making so many drinks but also from having to introduce myself to so many people. Hanji made sure I met all the bouncers who were working, the two who'd left the biggest impression were Reiner and Erwin. They were big, serious and a little scary—and I could remember Reiner carrying me out over his shoulder on one particular night when I got in a fight with some guy I didn't know.

The bouncers actually seemed like nice guys, they just had a reputation to uphold on the job and it was understandable. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to socialize with guys like them… I definitely wasn't attracted to them, no, they scared me off. There was such a thing as too much muscle and those two fell into that category. Hanji kept me close to her side the whole time and praised me on doing a great job once we closed. Cleanup wasn't bad, most of the work had been done before the last customers were made to leave and after that, I was quick to move to the bar for cleaning. I did like things nice and tidy.

"So?" I looked up at the familiar voice speaking to me from across the bar, continuing my cleaning without a hitch. "You like it?" Jean pressed when I said nothing.

"Actually yes." I admitted, thinking that this sort of job was fitting for me.

"I thought you would." He grinned and I shooed him away to wipe the bar where he was leaning.

Hanji came over, splitting the tips we'd made and I was surprised at how much it was. We'd get paid our checks on Fridays, but she claimed the tips were always good, especially on busier days. I was excited to see how this job went and hoped I would get to work with Hanji as much as possible, though she did tell me about the other bartenders who worked here as well and they didn't sound like they'd be too bad.

Once everything was done and Hanji told me to go home and get some rest, I gathered my things and left from behind the bar. Jean was quick to meet me, walking with me on my way out. We'd been friends for so long, so I hated that I had this uncomfortable feeling with him. But I didn't want to be more than friends—not even friends with benefits and I couldn't say the same for him.

"Wanna go to my place and drink until we pass out?" He asked as we exited the bar and I inwardly sighed.

 _You'd like that wouldn't you?_ "No, I'm just going to go home and crash."

Jean scoffed and crossed his arms as he walked me to my car. "That's boring. I mean, damn Eren, it doesn't even feel like we're friends anymore."

"We're friends." I promised, because that's all we were. "If you want, we can go grab some breakfast together."

His face lit up at that and he nodded happily. "Yeah, I'm starving."

I didn't want to lose Jean's friendship over what had happened, but I didn't want him thinking it could happen again either, so I was in a bit of a pickle when it came to hanging out with him. Breakfast went smoothly though, we talked about work and his dog and nothing more. Jean knew I wasn't comfortable with what happened, because I'd told him as much. Waking up, naked, in his bed that following morning had been the most mortifying experience for me. Sometimes I still wondered how I let that shit happen.

We went our separate ways after breakfast and I wasn't home more than a few moments before I flipped on my bed and went to sleep. I was looking forward to my next day of work, learning more and seeing how things would go from here.

The uniform T-shirt's were pretty cool. All black aside from the clubs name Rivaille's which was written across the back in multicolor, signifying the pride of all LGBTQ people and the front was bare aside from the multicolored R on the left chest area. I wasn't usually one for T-shirt's, but I'd always secretly wanted one so to be able to have my own and wear them to work, I was excited.

I wore jeans and my black sneakers with my shirt, and my second night was even more interesting than my first. It was a little busier and I'd managed to get my own groove going since Hanji let me do things however I wanted. I'd studied the drink list and found that I remembered most of them. Making drinks was fun, so was interacting with the customers because most of the time they were all feeling good and happy to be out. There had only been a couple times so far that I'd witnessed someone acting out and seeing them ushered out of the club.

The other two bartenders were nice, Sasha and Historia. I hadn't worked with either of them yet, but they'd come out Wednesday night to drink and had happily welcomed me to the crew. I felt at ease with everyone and the job itself. I was happy. Then Thursday came.

I didn't wake up until early evening and I stuffed my face before taking a long shower and getting ready for the night ahead. I chose a pair of my light colored skinny jeans to wear with my T-shirt and same black sneakers. As usual, I wore my favorite cologne, tucked my necklace into my shirt and pulled my long hair back into a bun. It had gotten so long now and I really needed to cut it. For a while, I'd let myself go, not really caring about anything but I did manage to keep my face shaved at all times at least.

Making it to the club just fifteen minutes before we would open, I made my way inside, being stopped by Jean who was already at the door getting his books ready.

"Hey, Eren." He greeted me with a smile. "Ready for thirsty Thursday? It's gonna be busy as hell."

I shrugged and walked through the small room to the door leading into the club. "Guess we'll see."

Hanji was already behind the bar and she pulled me into a hug the instant I met her back there. We talked about what the night ahead would bring while we stocked everything and got ready. She explained as well that the owner would make an appearance at some point, but didn't say more than that. I did assume that she would cut back on her drinking if that was the case, but instead it seemed as if she was drinking more.

Every time she offered me a drink, I declined politely. I did like the job and the money was good so I didn't want to get fired when I could drink on my own time. Things were pretty chill for the first few hours but as a regular club goer, I knew things wouldn't get crazy until after midnight. I had yet to meet the owner and didn't have much time to think of such things anyway, what with constantly having someone needing a drink. When it was busy as it was tonight, everything was fast paced and time was flying by. I still enjoyed myself and had a good time listening to the music and couldn't help the way my body moved to the beat as I worked.

 _Shots shots shots._ After midnight, things got crazy. It was just so busy, it became hard to interact with the customers more than asking what they wanted to drink and then taking their money. Some customers did try to get me to linger, wanting to talk to me for whatever reason, but it wasn't hard to brush them off. I wanted to be efficient in my work, so I didn't have time to stand around and chat—at least not while it was so busy.

This was my attitude up until I approached one particular waiting customer. He'd waited more patiently than any of the others, leaning on the bar with an impassive expression. I hadn't seen him yet so I assumed he'd just arrived. He was the kind of sexy that attracted me instantly—my type if I ever had one. Calm and cool, black hair styled in an undercut and blue-grey eyes that were stunning in spite of the blank stare he had. His black button up shirt was very fitting for him and my eyes couldn't help but notice how the top few buttons were undone.

I wished this guy would try and talk to me, until I realized I was staring and I had work to do. _He's not that great._ "What can I get for you?" I asked when I leaned forward over the bar so he could hear me and vice versa.

His attention turned to me and he paused before answering, "Bourbon. No ice."

His choice of drink was unexpected and somehow interested me more. I fixed it for him and passed it over, waiting for him to pay me for it quietly. He swirled the drink for a second and then took a few sips.

"Have Hanji put it on my tab." He told me and glanced over at her. She was taking a shot and he scowled. "Damn woman, she's asking to be fired."

I laughed nervously and left to go over to Hanji, chiding her softly. "Hey if you're going to drink don't let the customers see you!" I huffed and gestured over my shoulder in the direction of the bourbon guy. "This guy got a bourbon and said for you to put it on his tab?"

"Hm?" She hummed and looked over. "Oh! Short stack!" Hanji squealed and dashed over to him.

 _Short stack?_ I feared more than ever for her getting herself into trouble, but decided to mind my own business and get back to work. I happened to overhear some of their conversation when I was waiting on someone near them.

"Stop wasting product you gluten." The bourbon guy said and Hanji just laughed.

"You've been saying that for a long time now and have yet to do anything about it." She boldly taunted. "Besides, we both know I can't function without my liquor."

"You can't function at all." The guy grumbled. "Though I expect nothing less from some creature of the night."

Hanji flashed him a smile. "Careful, flattery will get you somewhere."

He shook his head. "Go give your existence some meaning and pour some drinks." He said and added, "If you call me short stack again, I will kill you."

"You got it, shortcake!" She said and quickly fled when he growled at her.

I could only assume that they were close friends or maybe he was a regular who hadn't been around since I started. There was no sense in me thinking about it, even though I couldn't help but want to know who the guy was. Deciding it was best if I forgot all about it, I concentrated solely on my work. There were several people calling out to me at once and I was running around to the point I feared breaking a sweat.

Hanji and Sasha were helping get the drinks out, but the demand was high and Hanji kept having to have a drink of her own—though at least she was quick about it. Meanwhile, I didn't even have a chance to get a sip of water and I was parched. I tried not to think about that either, since I had to keep an eye out on everyone around the bar. It wasn't long before I noticed the bourbon guy had drained his glass and for some reason I hesitated in walking over to him. I didn't have a chance to make a decision before he pulled the door and stepped behind the bar.

 _What the hell._ I nudged Hanji, unsure what to do about the situation and the guy didn't have a care in the world as he found the bourbon and poured himself a fresh drink.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" She exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?"

The guy sipped his drink without sparing her a glance. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you just got behind the bar and you know what that means." She said, a smirk on her lips.

"Tsk." He clicked his tongue and downed the rest of his drink. Then he began taking orders and serving customers as if he belonged there, seeming to know where everything was.

"He'll help us out while we're slammed." Hanji said to me. "Rule number one, if you're behind the bar you better be working. Boss's orders."

"Does that mean anyone can work back here?" I asked in surprise.

She giggled and waved her hand in front of her face. "Oh no no no, love bug. But he's a special case. Ignore him for now though and let's get some drinks out, we've got thirsty people on our hands!"

"Right." I nodded and went back to work, because truly there was a lot of thirsty people and it seemed like the more time that went by, the more drinks the people wanted.

Time was flying by and before I knew it, things started to calm down. It was already nearing four in the morning which I couldn't believe and we were supposed to close at four but Hanji said if the crowd was still hanging around that we would stay open. At least it had calmed down enough for me to get a glass of water and take a breath. I leaned against the cooler behind me, making quick work of my water and wanting another glass. Hanji and Sasha were cutting up with a group of customers and I wasn't needed for the moment, so I planned to enjoy the small break.

"The club." Bourbon guy said to my left, gaze on the glass he was cleaning. "What do you think about it?"

 _He's talking to me?_ "Oh well… I think it's great. Don't you?"

"It does well." He mused and asked another question. "And the staff?"

"Everyone is nice and works hard. I like the job a lot." I smiled and walked over to fix myself some more water. "What do you think?"

He set the glass down and hummed. "They're a strong team. You have to watch Hanji though, she likes to cause chaos."

"Oh I've already figured her out." I laughed and then had a sip of my water. "She does her job well though."

He looked at me curiously, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the bar. "Perhaps."

"What's your name?" I asked, wanting to know and not having the restraint to stop myself.

"Levi."

 _Levi…_ "It's nice to meet you, Levi." I smiled. "I'm Eren."

He gave me a smirk. "I know."

 _He knows?_ "Oh." This surprised me but I tried to feign indifference as I sipped my water.

"It'll pick up any second now." He said, moving out from behind the bar. "Let's see if you three can handle it. I'm expecting great things from you, Eren."

I didn't know what that was supposed to mean or why my face heated, but I raised my cold glass to my hot cheek as I watched him disappear into the crowd. Right after I finished my water, I had to get back to work and things got crazy again until after five that morning. Little by little the customers started to leave and we did a last call at five thirty. By six, everyone was out and I was exhausted and wishing I could get drunk or pass out, one or the other.

There was still cleanup to do and I wasn't feeling it, but I was eager to get it done so I got to work, not wasting any time. Everybody was either dragging by now, or working on a third wind. While they worked and chatted, I concentrated on wiping everything clean and then grabbed the broom to sweep behind the bar.

"Are you settled in?" I glanced up at the question to see Erwin.

He gave me the creeps and I feared him tackling me onto the hard floor or carrying me out of here like the brute he obviously was. I could tell he wasn't a bad guy, but I still tried to steer clear of him.

"O-oh yeah, I'm all settled." I laughed nervously and started sweeping faster.

"That's good." He nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. If you ever have any trouble, just wave me or Reiner over. We take care of our own. Although given how much Hanji gushes about you, I'm sure she would be the first to your rescue." He chuckled.

The last person I'd be calling was Reiner. "Oh you think so?" I forced a laugh, sweeping everything into a pile and sweeping it into the dustpan.

"Of course. I'm confident in saying you're her favorite." He told me.

"Leave the new kid alone." Levi ordered as he made an appearance.

Erwin turned towards him with a smile. "I'm only welcoming him."

"That's not necessary. Go home." He said and Erwin raised his hands, shrugging his shoulders before he walked away.

 _Thank god._ I was anxious as I hurried to put the broom away, trying to avoid Levi. He didn't make any move to stop me or catch my attention, but he looked around to examine the floor. This had me hurrying to get the mop, wanting him to know that I wasn't done. He watched me like a hawk as I went about mopping the floor. I didn't know why he was still here and keeping an eye on me, but I focused on getting my work done so I could go home. He gave me a curt nod of approval once I was finished and Hanji came over to see what was going on.

"Ooo, Levi letting someone else clean without lecturing them on how it's done? It seems like I'm not the only one noticing my love bug's skills." She said and Levi rolled his eyes.

"Bite me."

Hanji grinned. "You like him, I can tell. I told you he was perfect."

"As if I take anything you say at face value." He said with a pointed look in her direction. "Regardless, he'll fit in just fine."

She clapped her hands excitedly. "Hear that, baby bird? You've got the boss's approval! I'm so proud."

 _The boss?!_ "What?" I squeaked, remembering how long I stood around on that break earlier. He was the boss? What did that even mean?

"That's right!" Hanji confirmed. "Levi Ackerman, the boss man. Head honcho, leader of the party animals and owner of Rivaille's. He's shorter than you expected, huh?" She asked and Levi glared at her.

"N-no!" I stammered, waving my hands as a means to get her to hush. "Just… nobody told me."

"I wanted to see what you were like normally, not because you were in front of the owner." Levi explained shortly. "Don't worry about it. You did well tonight. Unlike Hanji who will mysteriously disappear in a few hours, never to be seen again."

"I will do my best." I said quietly, nervous and anxious and trying to figure out what else I needed to do to get away from here. Hopefully I wouldn't have to be under his supervision often.

Hanji noticed how uncomfortable I was. "Levi, stop making death threats you're scaring him!" She scolded and came over to me, shielding me in her embrace. "You're so mean."

Levi sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys. "Make sure you lock up, Hanji. Goodnight, Eren."

"Um g-goodnight." I half waved and watched him go before turning to Hanji. "What else do I need to do?"

"Everything is done, love bug." She smiled softly. "You can go home now and get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to leave her if she needed me.

"Yep! Levi already did all the paperwork and a lot of cleaning in the back. We're all set." She assured and linked her arm with mine. "Come on, you can walk me out and make me feel all important."

"That sounds nice." I laughed and led the way. "You and Levi must be close huh?"

"Oh yeah, we go way back." She said. "Since middle school and he was even smaller then." She laughed. "Though he was just as feisty. It can be hard to warm up to him, but he's a good man and an even better boss. Can't say I'd find anyone else who would let me drink like he does."

"That's probably true." I laughed with her as we made it outside and then I stopped. "Wait, you have to lock up and the guys are still in there."

Hanji looked back at the club, pushing up her glasses. "Troublesome." She went back over to the door, holding it open but not going inside. "Get your asses out here, it's almost daylight and my skin will melt off!"

 _Oh my._ I couldn't help but laugh as I waited for her and it was mere seconds before everyone started filing out and bidding their farewells. Then Hanji locked the door and I walked her to her car, but I wasn't sure about her driving—she had been drinking all night.

"Should I just give you a ride?" I asked, fearful of her getting in an accident.

She shook her head. "Don't worry, no one can hold liquor better than me, though Annie is a close second." She said. "I'll be just fine."

"Okay. Please be careful." I said, giving her a quick hug.

After she left I walked to my car, nearly dragging my feet. It had been the longest and most tiresome shift I'd worked, it was nothing like when I was in the club drinking all night. I did like the job, and _I did_ like the boss, but it wasn't easy by a long shot. Still, I wanted to do well and I would strive to do my best always. I was excited to learn more—about the job and about Levi too.

* * *

**A/N:**

**A KanaTyy** **collaboration** **XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-** _**Levi** _

I didn't bother taking a drink from the glass I was given, the residue easily visible. It appeared that my so called competition couldn't be bothered to wash their glasses. I gave them three days before they went out of business. The place was filthy and I couldn't believe I wasted my time coming here, it wasn't worth it. I left the sorry excuse for a bar and got into my suv. Traffic was terrible, but that was to be expected of a Friday night. Tomorrow could be even worse and I wouldn't have time to make any stops before I headed to my club. We were dominating the area and I was determined to keep it that way.

The club had everything—atmosphere, music and most importantly, drinks. I had high standards and our success was well earned. I knew little to nothing about the business, but I had learned and I had learned quickly. It was important for me to check in and see how the club was doing every week. It wasn't that I didn't trust my employees, I had hired all the managers personally, but I needed to be involved. Unfortunately our reputation left us short handed and I had to pick up some shifts. With our newest hire, however, it should be manageable. Eren Yeager. He was young and green, but I was satisfied with what I had seen. He was a hard worker and picked things up quickly.

Hanji wouldn't shut up about him and even from her that counted for something. The fact that he could work with her and not want to commit murder was impressive, only a handful of people were capable of such a thing. I pulled into my reserved parking spot in the back before getting out and making my way inside. He would be working again tonight with Hanji and Historia, but it would be crazier than yesterday. I wouldn't step in this time. If I did then he wouldn't learn how to handle things on his own and he had two other bartenders to back him up. For him, this was just another test to see if he truly wanted the job.

I walked past the line and nodded at Jean when I went inside. Erwin was working the floor, gaze sharp and form intimidating. Reiner was at the VIP section and his expression alone stopped most from trying to sneak in. I slid along the wall as the mob of people crowded the dance floor, Marco already on the DJ stage. I saw drinks in everyone's hands as I looked around and got closer to the bar. It was certainly packed, but this was nothing compared to Saturday nights. Hanji was being as loud as ever and roped people into cheering with her. She was in the middle while Historia was on her right, Eren on her left.

The three of them were working their asses off and I decided to sit in Hanji's area so I wouldn't put pressure on the other two. A drink was placed in front of me moments later and she winked at me before focusing on the crowd. She was my best bartender, not that I would ever utter the words out loud. I looked over at Historia as she rushed around, Ymir seated front and center. The girl only showed her face when Historia was working, stopping any attempts to flirt with the blond in mere seconds. It worked out considering Historia's more timid nature and was almost like having another bouncer.

My attention went over to Eren who was moving around just as quickly. He was doing well so far under the pressure, but I found myself frowning into my glass as some people shouted at him to hurry up. It seemed he had a lot more people who were more interested in drinking than having a good time. Usually people would roam and mingle, coming by to get drinks every so often. However, there was still a good amount who came just to get drunk and would sit at the bar demanding drink after drink. As a bartender you gave them what they wanted as long as they paid, but you still had to know when to cut them off. You had to know the difference between drunk, hammered and fucked up.

I sipped my bourbon as I waited to see how he would handle himself. Though a part of me knew I would step in if I needed to, I wouldn't leave him completely on his own. A couple seated in the corner got impatient enough to start smacking the bar to get his attention and I didn't particularly like the snapping either. Eren kept his expression in check, but I could imagine how annoyed he felt. I had been there many times in the past. At first it looked like he was going to ignore them, but then his face brightened in a sweet smile. He served the couple their drinks without a hint of anger and once again proved to me that he could do this job. The couple was appeased and even returned his smile, though it wasn't nearly as sweet. I felt content enough to leave the floor for awhile and headed up to my office.

It was located on the top floor of my apartment. I lived in a house a few streets down, but it came with the club and became a home away from home. It wasn't often, but sometimes I would sleep here. All of the paperwork and cash was kept in the apartment, the only ones with a key being Hanji, Erwin and I. There were a few things I needed to go over and I spent the next half hour working. I could still hear the music from the club below, but it was dulled to the point that it faded into the background. It certainly was crazy how this was my normal day to day life. I sure as hell wouldn't have guessed I'd end up owning a club five years ago, no one would. I hadn't intended this to be permanent, yet here I am and I didn't plan on going anywhere. It was as if I found my calling.

When I came back down it was the same as before, the bar was just as swamped as the dance floor. Hanji was throwing back a shot and then went back to serving drinks. I noticed that Historia was gone and Hanji was covering her section, the blond on break with her now absent and dark haired admirer. Eren was fixing a bunch of shots, glasses lined up as he poured drink after drink. A smirk found my lips at the cheeky look on his face, but I was quick to wipe it off. It might not be too long before he crafted his own bartending style. I went into the back to check our inventory and made mental notes along the way. Not long after I started, Eren came into the back. He got a glass of water and patted his brow with the back of his hand.

I paused and waited until he had downed his water before I spoke, "How are you holding up?"

Eren gasped, nearly dropping the glass in his hand as he turned to face me with wide eyes. "Shit, you scared me!" He groaned, laying his free hand over his chest.

I coughed to cover up my amusement, but a few chuckles escaped. "Sorry about that."

He took a deep breath and calmed down, exhaling a loud sigh. "It was my fault for not paying attention." He said and set his glass down on the table. "Have you been here long?"

"A couple hours." I told him and repeated my earlier question. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh, fine!" He laughed nervously and scratched his chin. "It's crazy out there tonight, but it's… entertaining."

"The first week is always the hardest." I said. "Next week will be better, you'll know exactly what to expect."

He nodded in agreement. "I think I'm catching on pretty quick. Of course I know there's still a lot I can learn, and I want to learn. So, I think that helps a lot. It's fun to me."

"You like a challenge?" I clarified, knowing the feeling all too well.

Eren shrugged at that and crossed his arms. "Maybe. I guess. I don't really know what I like."

"Well, you can start with what you don't like and narrow it down from there." I said and glanced at my watch. The DJ's should be rotating soon. "A lot of people will be coming off the dance floor for drinks in a few minutes, it'll be hard on just two bartenders."

"Don't worry, I'm going back." He said as he peeked out of the window. "I was just trying to avoid this one customer until they left."

I hummed and unbuttoned my cuffs before I rolled up my sleeves. "Finish your break, don't let Hanji's thoughtfulness go to waste." I said, knowing she had given both him and Historia a break without taking one herself. "I'll take your place."

"What?" Eren screeched, shaking his head and holding his hands up. "No way!"

"I wasn't asking." I said and walked towards the door. "I'll relieve Hanji when you get back so that maniac can take a breather as well."

"Well tell her to take a break then, because I'm going back." He said as he glanced out of the window again and grumbled something under his breath. "Well, it's now or never."

"Stubborn." I pointed out as I led the way back onto the main floor. "You should take advantage when I offer things because I rarely do, but if you're determined to get back to work, I won't stop you."

"Good." He said cheekily, almost seeming eager to get back to work.

We walked behind the bar and I called Hanji over. "Get lost, four eyes. I'll cover for you."

Hanji smiled and moved a stray hair out of her face. "You got it, midget."

"I'd kill you where you stand, but you'd only haunt me." I scowled and she patted my shoulder as she passed me.

"Be back in ten. Take care of my love bug while I'm gone." She said, knowing Historia was already in good hands with Ymir.

A few moments later and we were rushed by the dancing crowd. I took Hanji's place at the middle and cut a dent in the demands, sending off as many people as I could with full glasses. Both Historia and Eren were doing well and were mixing drinks at a good pace. I was knocking them out quickly and efficiently, my own bartending style being my speed rather than my personality. I had done this too many times to count and my ears were trained to pick out orders that were shouted all at once. That was why when someone was calling for something other than a drink, it caught my attention. It was a male's voice coming from Eren's section and he was very persistent in his drunken state.

"C'mere pretty boy, stop all that runnin' I wanna talk to you!"

I glanced out of the corner of my eye, spotting the man leaning over the bar. Eren was doing his best to brush him off and once again I felt myself getting irritated. Being hit on was another thing a server had to learn how to deal with, it came with the territory considering alcohol was involved. That didn't make it acceptable and sexual harassment would get thier asses thrown out, but people did have the freedom to say just about anything. It was shitty, but that was life. I kept putting out drinks with half of my attention on Eren in case he looked to me for help. I wouldn't get involved unless he couldn't handle it. Despite that, my eyebrow twitched at the man's instistant yelling.

"C'mon over here pretty boy, I need a drink!"

Eren looked a bit distraught at having to serve the man any more to drink, but he got him another beer and placed it on the bar in front of him, turquoise eyes widening when the man grabbed him by the wrist.

"Don't go runnin' off again, lemme talk to you." He grinned and Eren frowned.

"I'm going to have to ask you to take your damn hand off of me, _sir."_ He said calmly but with a bite. "If you haven't gotten the hint yet, let me make it clear. I'm not interested. So leave me alone." Eren snatched his arm away from the guy and walked away, his smile quickly returning as he waited on some less annoying customers.

It was good to know that he could be professional and still get his point across. The man left him alone after that and I was glad I didn't have to have him escorted out. Once the crowd was served and back on the dance floor, the three of us got a few minutes of peace until the next wave hit with the drunks around the bar. I glanced over at Historia's station and then Eren's to make sure they had clean glasses, if we ran out then someone would have to collect dirty ones and wash them. They had a few stacks and there were more in the middle, but it wouldn't last the rest of the night. Hanji came back and while it had been more than ten minutes I didn't mention it. She wasn't one to let on when she got tired, a trait we both shared.

She reclaimed her position and I exited the bar from Eren's side, telling him good job as I passed him. I made a walkthrough of the club again to make sure everything was in order before I grabbed a tub from the back. Then I began grabbing dirty glasses from tables and brought them to the sink. We didn't have traditional servers that went to tables to take orders and deliver drinks from the bar, I didn't like how much that resembled a restaurant. It had slowed business at first, but once our customers realized it was worth having to go to the bar it picked up again. However, that also left more work for the bartenders. Things like collecting dirty glasses was hard to make time for on a Friday night. I paid them good money for the hard work they were doing, but if I was here then I would pitch in.

This was my club and I wasn't above washing some glasses when my bartenders needed the extra set of hands. After I had collected enough and made my water, I took off my watch and started washing. I didn't get very far before the door behind me opened and I glanced over my shoulder to see Eren hurrying over to me.

"Hey, I'll help with those." He said, taking the place beside me to rinse and dry.

"Don't they need you on the floor?" I asked as I continued to wash.

"The DJ is on a roll right this second and nobody is trying to get a drink. So, I'll help get this done." He gave me a smile and got right to work.

I didn't see a reason to deny him and we got the clean glasses ready quickly. Next we carried them out to the bar and refilled the stations, Marco keeping the crowd occupied. I paused at the side door of the bar to regard Eren before I went back to doing the inventory check.

"Is there anything else you and the others need?" I asked him.

"Oh, no sir. Not that I know of." Eren shook his head and smiled at me.

I nodded, slightly distracted by his happy demeanor. "Keep your chin up, we don't have too much longer." Not that he seemed to have any problems with remaining positive.

"Yes sir, I will."

Satisfied, I went to the back again and put my watch on. Then I resumed checking our inventory and headed up to my office to put some orders in. There would be a delivery tomorrow night with sets of glasses I had purchased. Supposedly, their shape held together mixed flavors well while enhancing the overall taste. There was enough evidence and positive reviews for me to go ahead without testing them personally, but I would be testing them before I even considered adding them to the menu with a new drink. The club had a lot of the classics and some themed drinks, but a lot of the menu was completely original and unique. Creating drinks was a talent I hadn't known I possessed until I got into this line of work and it set us apart from the competition.

If the glasses did in fact do what they were guaranteed then I would be adding another original to the list, though I had no idea what it would be just yet. I watched the cameras from my office for awhile and focused on the VIP section. Nothing seemed amiss and I returned to the floor some time later. It was past closing time and people were leaving, the last call having ended a few minutes ago. Erwin and Reiner were making sure everyone got out safely and without issues while Hanji, Historia and Eren cleaned up their stations.

"Hanji." I called as I went over. "Think you can come in an hour earlier tonight?"

Her expression was curious, but willing. "Sure thing. What do you need me for?"

"A delivery truck. I'm going to ask Erwin to help me unload it, but I need you as a taste tester." I explained and her eyes lit up.

"Wot woot! Liquor! You know I'm game!" She cheered and I shook my head. Maybe I was encouraging her behavior after all.

I made sure I had everything and didn't forget any tasks. Once I was ready to leave, I waited by the stairs for Erwin. He made his rounds to assure that the club was empty and said goodnight to the other bouncers as they left. Eren approached him at one point and they had a short conversation before he went back to check in with Hanji, probably to see if there was anything else she needed him to do. He honestly was hard working and offered his help quicker than you could ask for it. I was absentmindedly watching him when Erwin came up to me.

"Worried about the newbie?" He asked and I turned my gaze over to him.

"Why would you think that?" Eren was doing well on his own and had settled in nicely. What was there to worry about?

Erwin shrugged, but I could tell he was holding something back. "You just pay a lot of attention to him."

"Compared to who?" The bartenders got more of my attention than the other positions, but I hadn't given Eren any special treatment.

"No one, forget I mentioned it." He brushed off and I furrowed my brow.

 _What the hell is he being coy for?_ "If you have something to say then say it, eyebrows."

"Eren talked to me about some drunk." He said, changing the subject. "He asked me to walk him to his car."

I suspected it was the man Eren had shot down, but he had handled it. Was there another reason for him to seek out protection? "You have to close tonight." I reminded. "And it would be rude to make him wait on you."

"True, but I already agreed." Erwin told me.

"That's ridiculous. I'll walk him out so he can get home and rest." I stated, the words leaving my mouth without thinking, but it wasn't like it was out of my way. I didn't mind. "Tell him to meet me out front and I need you here at six tonight so you can help me put up a truck."

"Alright." He grinned, weirdly pleased by the situation.

I studied him for a second before heading outside to wait by the front door. I looked out the window to see if anyone was out there lurking around. If the drunk had threatened Eren in even the smallest way, I would have to get involved after all. I had no tolerance for harassment and I wasn't about to let someone think that would fly here. After a moment, Eren came out and quickly settled his eyes on me with a look of worry.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be a bother to you, I really didn't mind waiting on Erwin." He told me as he peered around nervously. "You didn't have to wait on me, I'm sure I'm just worrying for nothing."

I took a step closer to him, trying to get his attention on me. "Eren, it's fine." If he thought it as nothing then he wouldn't look on edge. "Where did you park?"

His eyes returned to me and he shifted his feet. "Around the building. A little further than necessary." He frowned at himself and sighed. "I'm sorry again."

"Stop that." I ordered. "I parked in the back as well so this works out. Come along now." I said and started walking, keeping an eye out for that drunk.

As we rounded the corner, Eren walked closer to me, so close he kept brushing up against me. "Shit. He's really still here." He shuddered.

"Tsk." I spotted the man off to the side. He shrunk further back when our eyes met, but he didn't flee. "He won't do anything to you." I said with certainty, my hand moving to his lower back as I guided him to his car.

"I'm fine." Eren told me, though the concern in his voice wasn't missed by me.

It appeared that he had been shaken up more than I first thought. I glanced back at the man to see him shuffling to another car, his intent startling. Was he really about to go this far? Once we reached Eren's car, I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture before the drunk got in his own vehicle. Then I sent the photo along with a message to Erwin.

"What's your phone number?" I asked as I looked back up.

Eren looked surprised at the question, but quickly shook it off and gave me his number. Then he got into his car, looking back over his shoulder and knowing the guy had gotten in his. He wasn't stupid. "I'll be fine. It's nothing to worry about." He murmured, talking to himself though I was able to hear him.

"Put me on speaker." I said before I turned on my heel and headed to my suv.

If I could handle this without confrontation then I would. Perhaps the man wasn't normally like this when he was sober, but being drunk didn't excuse his actions. I called Eren as I got into the driver's side and put on my seatbelt. I'd try one more thing before I went down a more personal route.

"Hello?" Eren answered the call in a soft tone.

"Take the long way home and I'll follow." I instructed as I put my phone in the stand on the dashboard. "We'll lose him on the way, make sure not to hang up."

"Right. Yes sir."

I cut on the engine and saw Eren do the same in my rearview mirror. He pulled out first and I followed soon after, ensuring I was between him and the persistent man. I hated having Eren go through all this instead of calling the police, but I knew how I got when pushed. If the man came over while we waited for the cops then I would have intervened. I was a patient man and had a fair hold on my temper, but once I decided to handle things like harrassment it tended to get messy. I wasn't one to do anything half-assed. I drove closely behind Eren and glanced at the car that was tailing us.

I waited until Eren said we were halfway there and then had him take a detour, coaching him through a neighborhood before intentionally slowing down at a light. Eren made it past while the man and I got caught by the red light. I told him to turn so we couldn't see him anymore and continue on his way home. He was in the clear despite the man pulling up beside me after the light turned green, passing my SUV in an attempt to catch up. I memorized his license plate and stored the information away to write down later. I stayed on the line with Eren as I headed to my own place to make sure he got home safely.

"Are you there?" I asked.

"I just parked in my garage." He sighed in relief. "Nobody followed me."

"Good. Now get some sleep, tonight will be the worst yet." I warned. "But then we're closed tomorrow."

I heard him close his door and the sound of him shuffling around before he said, "I'll be ready. Promise."

A small smile found my lips at his words. "Goodnight, Eren."

"Thank you, sir. Goodnight."

The call ended and I was able to cross another thing off my list. That man wouldn't be allowed back at the club and Erwin would send his face to the other bouncers. It would be all hands on deck tonight, Saturdays were always the most intense. I went straight to bed when I got home, but it took me a few hours to fall asleep. Around four in the afternoon, I woke up and went ahead to the club. I started and finished the prep work in the back for the night, but left the stations for the bartenders. I didn't want to spoil them after all. While it was rare that I offered help, it wasn't rare that I gave it. My team worked hard everyday and I was determined to do the same.

Ewrin arrived a little early and we did a walk through of the club, checking equipment and lighting. The truck came not too long after and we unloaded it before Hanji got there. She was right on time and just as loud as ever. She sat next to Erwin at the bar while lined up the things I needed for one of our drinks, the new glass at the ready. I wouldn't be adding a new drink tonight, but that was going to be my next project. Well, as long as the glass did what it was supposed to do.

"It's been awhile since you made me a drink." Hanji grinned as she watched me start mixing.

"Why should I when you're so good at making your own?" I asked and she laughed.

"Fair point, but what about Erwin? He deserves a drink."

Erwin shook his head. "Oh no, I gave up drinking in highschool."

"Only because you're such a lightweight." I pointed out, remembering a lot of examples from back then. A lot had changed, but Hanji was still trying to slip him alcohol to this day.

"Those where some fun times." Hanji reminisced. "We would all hang out and drink, Erwin would go on a rampage and our tiny but mighty hero would come to the rescue." I reached over the bar and flicked her in the forehead. "Ouchy!"

"You two are still at each other's throats." Erwin chuckled. "But we have grown up, if just a little."

I snorted. "Really? Because Hanji is the same annoying alcoholic she's always been." I said as I handed over the drink.

Hanji nodded her head, admitting the fact before she took a sip. "And you're as work obsessed as ever. Ooo, that's good. More vibrant." She said and took another sip. "It's sad to think about, you don't even have a pet to keep you company."

"What are you on about?" I huffed. "I don't need a pet and I certainly don't want to deal with their shit."

She gasped. "What? Come on, dogs are cute."

"I'm not picking up shit."

"Cats are cuddly."

"I'm not scooping shit."

"Fish." She tried. "Fish are easy."

"They swim around in their own shit, disgusting." I scrunched up my face at the thought alone.

Hanji sighed and downed half of her glass. "You're impossible."

Erwin patted her shoulder, a knowing smirk on his face. "Don't lose heart, he won't be alone forever."

"Oh ho ho, how could it have slipped my mind." She giggled with that evil glint in her eyes.

I narrowed my gaze at the both of them. "What are you two plotting?"

"Nothing, my dear and vertically challenged friend." Hanji grinned and I scowled. _Damn four eyes._ "You just carry on like usual."

"The boys will be here soon, I'll have Reiner and Berholt work the floor tonight while I take the VIP section." Erwin said and took his leave.

Neither one of them were convincing, but I had a club to run and interrogation would come later. "Your verdict?" I asked Hanji as I glanced at my watch.

"It's a go!" She said, giving me a thumbs up.

"Alright. Now get your ass to work." I ordered as I put everything back in its place.

Hanji finished the rest of her drink and then came behind the bar. I paused on my way to the back with her dirty glass, looking over Eren's section. I debated with myself for a moment until I decided to go ahead and prep the area for him. After having to deal with that creep from last night, I didn't mind cutting a little slack. I ignored the smug look Hanji sent my way and continued on to the back when I was done. I washed the glass and put it to the side with the others. Then I went back out front and up the stairs to my apartment, making myself some tea. It was about the only thing I bothered to stock in the kitchen.

I counted money and put it away in the safe to take to the bank later, noting with satisfaction that everything was accounted for. Next I went through paperwork and checked the orders I had put out. By the time I had finished, it was past opening time and the bar was already getting busy. I leaned back and watched the cameras, keeping an eye on things from afar. Hanji worked everyday, but tonight Eren, Sasha and Historia were behind the bar with her. They seemed to be keeping up with the crowd and I knew she would handle things if they fell behind. She might not be as fast as I was, but she was someone to strive for.

Reiner and Berthold were a good team and walked the floor like clockwork. Erwin had his attention divided between making sure the VIP's were behaving and keeping any wannabes out. While every club had its strengths and weaknesses, I was proud of the fact that none of my bouncers could be bribed. Marco hadn't stepped up to the turntables yet, but the other DJ was keeping the energy up on the dance floor. So far so good. Things ran smoothly and I was able to plan some scouting spots as I glanced at the computer screens every now and then. New bars seemed to be opening a lot these days, but not too many clubs. That was idle for me although the building down the street had finally been finished and I suspected competition from the design.

I didn't head down until the last call had been given and waited for the crowd to move away from the bar, taking a seat in Eren's section. I watched him for a few minutes and frowned. He wasn't moving around slowly or anything, he had done well tonight, but there was a spark missing. He seemed a little out of it and when his eyes met mine I noticed how tired he looked. It couldn't have been from working his shift, there was more than simple fatigue. How much sleep had he gotten yesterday? A glass of bourbon was placed in front of me with a smile and I knew I couldn't scold him for it. Damn brat, staying up for who knows how long after I told him to get some sleep.

"You look like you need that." He said teasingly. "What's up with the down look you got going?"

"Eren," I began calmly, "how much sleep did you get before work?"

He flinched, face falling at the question but it wasn't more than a few seconds before he smiled again. "I slept. Why?"

"For how long?" I reiterated, raising an eyebrow at him. He was avoiding giving me a straight answer.

Eren frowned and sighed, mumbling something I couldn't make out.

"That's what I thought." It hadn't been nearly enough. "Once the bouncers clear everyone out, I want you to head on home. I'll take care of your station."

"What?!" His voice was suddenly back and he leaned against the counter, shaking his head at me. "I can stay, I'm fine."

"No."

He gaped at me and then shook his head once more. "I have to clean up. I'll be quick about it."

He was determined, but I wasn't going to allow it. "You can be quick about getting home and into bed." I said and downed half of my bourbon. "Stop trying to fight me on this."

"Well you're not giving me much of a choice. I'll go since you're making me, but I really am fine."

"Don't sulk." I said as he pouted and fought off a smile.

"I can't help it. You're being mean." He grumbled.

"You'll thank me later." I predicted as people started being ushered out. "Your health is important."

"I know… I just… Well it doesn't matter."

I waited for him to elaborate, but he left it at that. I finished off my bourbon while he got his things together. The club was clear of customers soon enough and everyone else went to their last tasks of the night. I watched Eren leave with a stern look, knowing he really didn't like going home without cleaning up but not willing to give in. He glanced back a few times, but reluctantly left the club. I got to work on closing and cleaning his station while Hanji bounced over.

"If I didn't know you so well I wouldn't believe it, but it's becoming more noticeable every night." She said and I side eyed her.

"What are you talking about?"

The distance between us lessened. "You know . . . Eren."

 _Yeager?_ "Stop playing games and just speak plainly." I huffed, wanting to know what she was getting at.

"Admit it!" Hanji demanded and pointed her finger in my face. "You're interested in my love bug. You want to butter his bread, fry his fish, cook his meat! It didn't take long and I wasn't going to confront you yet, but I've been drinking more than usual, so now it's out there!"

"Get your fucking finger away from me unless you want to lose it." I warned and she moved back, but she wasn't done grilling me. This was what she thought? That I was interested in Eren?

"Am I right or am I right?" She asked.

I thought about it, about Eren's long dark brown hair and turquoise eyes. Anyone could see he was attractive. His personality wasn't bad either from what I had experienced. However, I barely knew him and he was my employee. It wouldn't be ethical for me to be interested in him. Then again . . . I wasn't the type of man to let my personal feelings interfere with my work. I didn't do casual flings either, it was like a half-assed relationship. Damn it, now that she said something I couldn't get the thought out of my mind.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "Tsk, get back to work and quit gossiping." I ordered and was mildly surprised she left it at that.

What made her think I was interested in him? Were my actions somehow suspicious? Hanji tended to get crazy ideas in her head, but this one had me stumped. The fact that I couldn't come up with an answer right away only furthered my confusion. I continued to ponder as I went back to working on Eren's station. When was the last time I had closed someone's area of the bar for them? It certainly didn't sound like me though here I was, I had offered without so much as a second thought.

I did a few things for Eren that I wouldn't normally do for anyone else . . . perhaps I really was giving him special treatment. But why? Surely this wasn't as complicated as I was making it out to be. If I was interested in Eren then I would know it, it was that simple. I needed to pay more attention to him and determine a verdict, I would find out if he had what it took to make me tick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three—** _**Eren** _

After my first week of work and learning a lot about the inside of the nightlife, the only thing I knew for sure anymore was that I had a crush on my boss.

There was nothing wrong with having a crush, I hadn't had one in so long though that I didn't know how to act about it. Something about Levi was intimidating and it took little to nothing for me to become flustered by him. I could tell he was nice and considerate and while I knew he'd never take an interest in someone like me, I didn't really mind admiring him silently.

Yes, my boss was sexy as hell and I was going to enjoy working for him—soaking up the opportunity to gaze at him as often as I could. It seemed he only dropped in on the busier days of the week and it wasn't like I had much time to talk to him, or even stare like I wanted to, but I would take what I could get.

Bartending could be quite demanding and other than working my ass off on those three super busy days, I'd been hit on so many times and in the most repulsive ways that for the first time in my life, I realized how much patience I had. I wasn't a pushover and I felt like I could handle myself in most situations—I had been in my fair share of fights in my life. But when someone was so adamant that it got a little scary, I caved because I loved my life and I didn't want to die or get kidnapped or anything.

Being flirted with was actually flattering, but some of these people took things too far and that was when I had to put them in their place. It was harder to take being sober, but I wasn't one for constant random hookups, never had been. Even if it _had_ happened on occasion. I wasn't looking for anyone, not even for sex. After countless horrible experiences, I'd happily decided to just keep to myself, hang out with my friends, do what I want and stay single. Things were simple this way.

I had a feeling this new job would be enough of a distraction to keep me from worrying about being single for the rest of my life. I was so busy I wasn't even drinking anymore. When I wasn't working, I was eating and showering and then passing out, sleeping as much as I could. But no matter how hard a night was, I was always excited for my next shift. I liked my coworkers. I really liked my boss. I liked Rivaille's. I was having fun and making good money. I didn't need anything else.

We were closed on Sundays, so that left us an entire day and night to rest up before getting back to work. I didn't have anything I wanted to do on my day off and I ended up sleeping until late in the day as usual. But then I decided to get dressed and go do a little shopping because I wanted food and some new clothes never hurt anyone.

It was nice to enjoy a good meal by myself in peace, my favorite restaurant not crowded being early Sunday evening. I took my time and scrolled through my phone until I finished eating and decided to go do what shopping I wanted to do. The mall was only open for a couple more hours, but that was more than enough time for me.

Shopping for me was more browsing than anything. Even after the first hour, I hadn't bought more than a single pair of jeans. I was currently in a shoe store thinking about buying a new pair of sneakers when somebody tugged on my bun and I turned around to glare at them.

"Damn it, Jean!" I shoved him in the chest and turned back to my browsing, hating that he'd messed with my hair.

"I know you can't stand it, but I just couldn't resist. You're so cute with the bun."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and walked through the racks of shoes slowly, knowing I couldn't just run away from Jean. He'd follow me no matter how fast I went.

"So what are you up to? Want to go grab something to eat?" He asked once I stopped to look at a pair of high top Nikes that caught my eye.

"I already ate." I mumbled as I picked the shoe up and examined it.

"Oh." He hummed. "Well let's hang out then. It's our only free night. I'm sure you could use a drink as much as I could."

A drink did sound nice and I didn't want to push Jean away. We'd been friends for so long, even if things were awkward in my head, I knew I could get over it eventually as long as he could accept that we wouldn't be making any more mistakes in the future.

"Alright. We can have a few drinks somewhere." My mouth watered just at the thought of alcohol. "But first I think I'll get these shoes."

"They're nice, you should." Jean agreed as I found a pair in my size and went to purchase them.

Jean and I went to one of the local clubs that was opened on Sundays. It wasn't the lively place that Rivaille's was, but it had alcohol and that's all that mattered to me at the moment. Jean always had been fun to drink with and we were able to have a good time wherever we ended up—just like tonight. A few drinks turned into a few more and before long, I was loose and giggly, ready to go all night unless somebody stopped me.

The awkwardness was forgotten and Jean and I took shot after shot, bouncing around on the dance floor and making easy friends with everyone we met. I was a flirty, happy drunk—always. All I wanted was to have a good time and dance. _Dance._ I was pretty sure that I'd danced with almost everyone in the club, at least those who were dancing. It hadn't been _that long_ , but it had still been too long since I'd been able to have a good night like this and I didn't want it to end.

It was no surprise that the night ended as most of them did when I went out with Jean—with him carrying my drunk ass out over his shoulder. He'd always take my keys and either drive me home or take me to his place. That's one reason I planned to only have a few drinks, while I should have known it wouldn't go down like that. Because it never did.

"My place or yours?" Jean asked after he'd got me into the passenger seat of his car.

"Mine." I muttered, smacking him in the face when he leaned over me and tried to buckle me in. "I can manage!"

"Ow." Jean whined but left me alone, closing my door and walking around his car while I got my seatbelt on.

I couldn't sit still as we got on the road, my body never wanting to settle with alcohol in my blood—not until it was time for me to pass out. Jean threatened me to keep me from taking off my seatbelt, but that only had me taking it off faster. I didn't like being tied down at all. I wanted to move. I wanted to drink.

"Why the hell did you make us leave?" I snapped, reaching over to smack him in the forehead. I didn't care that he was driving at the time.

"Because the damn club was about to close and you were about to get yourself into trouble."

"How?" I snorted, crossing my arms and looking out the window.

"If you're drunk enough not to know that then that should tell you something." He told me, suddenly reaching over and sliding his fingers through my hair. "You lost your hair tie."

"Guess so." I grumbled, pushing his hand away.

It seemed as if Jean understood my not so subtle attempt to brush him off and he kept quiet, not trying anything after that. When we made it to my house, I did have to fight him on letting me get inside by myself, but he didn't bother arguing when I told him to crash in the guest room while making my way to my own. Drunk or not, I was well aware of that one time mishap and I wasn't going to be letting that happen again.

After locking my door, I stripped with a bit of a hassle and got into a pair of my sleeping pants before falling on the bed. It took me little to no time to fall asleep, and I was out cold until the sound of my phone ringing woke me up. Groggy as I was, I'd missed the call before I'd managed to stumble out of bed and locate my cell phone in the pocket of my jeans that were on the floor. The call had been from Sasha.

I called her back and found that she'd been hoping I would let her work for me tonight and take her shift on Thursday when I was meant to be off. I agreed because I didn't care when I worked but also knew that Levi was likely to be at work on a Thursday. It was ridiculous that I even thought of that, hungover and half asleep as I was, but I didn't really care. Sasha was happy and now I had more time off and nothing to do with myself.

After a shower, I trudged out of my bedroom and wandered into my kitchen. I needed to eat and maybe then take a nap. It was too early for me to stay up when I had to stay on a schedule. Toasting some bread to have with my favorite jelly, I prepared two pieces but didn't even finish the first, my stomach unsettled from all the alcohol still in my system. The couch called to me, and I played a movie that didn't get far before I was sleeping once more.

Jean was what woke me next, he had to get going so he would be prepared for work and I couldn't pass up the ride to my car even though I really didn't want to get out of the house. I didn't even change my clothes, not caring that I left in nothing but my sleeping pants with my hair a mess—at least until I realized I needed to get gas.

Having no other choice, I drove to a nearby gas station and parked at a tank, searching my backseat in a wish for a shirt.

"Fuck." There was no shirt and I couldn't believe I had to be in public like this.

It was simple. I'd just get the gas pumping and then sit in the car while it filled up. Easy as that. People went out undressed all the time, nobody would notice me anyway. Resolving myself, I got out, slid my card into the slot and grabbed the nozzle, turning to put it in place when I noticed a familiar black SUV pulling up on the other side of the pump.

 _No._ There's no way my luck could be _that_ bad.

Cursing everything in existence, I hurried to get the gas pumping and was a hair away from safety, having just laid my hand on my door handle when I saw Levi rounding the SUV out of the corner of my eye. No way was I going to actually look at him and let him know I knew it was him. I just had to play this out and if he ever mentioned it, I would definitely say it wasn't me.

 _As if I would leave the house without being properly dressed._ Shit, I was a mess.

"Eren?"

 _Fuck. Fuck._ I flinched and knew I couldn't very well ignore him since he'd called me out. _Fuck._ I turned my head in his direction, forcing a smile on my face. "Oh. What a surprise to see you here."

 _Why the hell was he getting gas anyway?_ This kind of thing wasn't for bosses.

"Rough night?" He smirked, taking in my appearance.

 _Great. Fucking great._ "Sorry you had to see this." I faked a laugh and turned back to my pumping gas, however much I had would have to do. It was past time to make a getaway.

"It's not a bad view." He told me as he came over, shrugging off his jacket. "But you don't want just anyone seeing it. Here."

What? _What?_ "What?" I blinked at the jacket in disbelief. _Did he say it wasn't a bad view?_

"Put it on unless you want me to do it for you." He warned as he held it out in front of me.

I wasn't even able to breathe after that, but I did as he said, sliding my arms into the jacket while he held it in place. It wasn't until he'd brought the zipper together and slid it up that my face erupted into a blush and I feared I'd die on the spot. _No way._

"There." His eyes went back up and he hummed upon seeing my flustered state. "Better?"

"Y-Yeah." I said, unable to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

He reached up and gently tapped my forehead with his knuckle. "Stop that. You don't see me complaining, do you? Just take care of yourself and remember to put a shirt on." He said and stepped away to pump his own gas.

Calming a bit then, I took the nozzle and put it back in its holder, screwing my gas cap in place before going to get in my car. I hesitated and couldn't prevent myself from peering around the pump at Levi.

"Um. Thank you. I'll get this back to you tomorrow, or whenever I see you." I promised with a genuine smile.

He gave me a curt nod with a small smile of his own. "Thursday."

 _Thursday._ I knew that and yet hearing the confirmation really made me happy—that and the sight of his unexpected smile. "See you then." I waved before opening my door to get in my car and far, _far_ away from this gas station. I'd never been more humiliated.

I did nothing but lay around and rest for the rest of the day. To keep myself up that night, I studied up on different drinks and cuddled under Levi's jacket until I fell asleep, much earlier than I should have. His cologne was so alluring and calming that I just couldn't help it, and I wished I wouldn't have to give the jacket back to him. It was warm and reassuring like a security blanket.

Having to work for the rest of the week was welcomed, it gave me a meaning unlike any I'd ever had before. Time flew by when I was there and in little time, my coworkers were starting to feel like a family. I was happy, even more so on the days I could see Levi. I'd reluctantly given him back his jacket and spoken with him when he spoke to me, however it was always him starting conversation between us.

On Saturday night, after the club finally closed, we were all cleaning up and talking about the night we'd had until something unexpected was mentioned. It was Hanji, asking Erwin if he was going to make it to the cookout at Levi's after all, apparently something beforehand having been preventing him from going. I didn't know what they were talking about and I knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it. Levi was involved.

"You guys are having a cookout?" I asked as I mopped the floor behind the bar, scrubbing thoroughly even though I was tired and ready to go.

" _We_ are having a cookout." Hanji corrected and then gasped. "Oh, but Levi wanted to ask you himself! Pretend you didn't hear anything love bug."

 _Levi is going to invite me?_ "Oh, sure." I nodded, turning back to my work. He'd disappeared not long before now and I didn't know what he was doing. However, I assumed it was something boss related.

We all finished around the same time and I spotted Levi coming from the back just as I walked from behind the bar. Not allowing my eyes to linger on him, I looked over at Hanji and Erwin instead who were walking over to Jean and Reiner. Everybody got along, which was a good thing. It was a comfortable environment.

"Eren, are you busy tomorrow?" Levi asked, suddenly right next to me.

"Tomorrow? No, I don't have any plans." I answered as calmly as I could. _How does Hanji know everything?_

"I hold a cookout once a month for all the employees." He told me. "Though you might get enough of this lot during the week, you're invited as well."

I laughed at that. "It sounds like fun to me." I liked everyone, I wasn't really even intimidated by the brutes anymore. And if Levi was going to be there, I definitely wanted in. "Should I bring anything?"

He shook his head. "Just be on time. I'll text you the address, it's at seven."

"I'll be on time for sure." I smiled, trying to dim down my excitement.

"I'm not promising it'll be fun, but you will get to see the creature of the night out in the sun." He said as he gestured to Hanji.

"Ah. Hanji outside of work sounds like fun to me." I grinned then as I watched her laughing with Erwin. I had a lot of respect for her and I considered her a good friend, even if our relationship was based on work and nothing more. "How do you put up with everyone?"

"Practice, patience and bourbon." He answered and looked at me thoughtfully. "You're actually one of the easier ones to deal with despite being the newest."

"Really? Then I'm glad I'm not causing you any trouble." I really wanted to do my best and make things easier on everyone, yet I felt like I was causing problems at times. Whenever Levi stepped in to help me, I didn't like it—even though I did. And I couldn't refuse him.

He was quiet for a moment before he changed the subject. "Dessert. What kind do you like?"

"Oh, I'm not picky really. Though I do tend to pull towards anything strawberry related." I admitted, wanting to be honest about what I liked.

"Alright." He said and took one last look around. "Good work tonight, as always. Go home and get some sleep."

I nodded. "Yes sir."

Getting home was simple and I was more than ready to pass out on the spot. Right after I got in the door though, I received a text from Levi. It was nothing more than the address he promised to send me and I responded with only a word of thanks before deciding to take a quick shower before bed.

I'd set my alarm for five in the evening, and ended up waking up an hour before that. I had a light snack before taking a long shower and pondering what I'd wear to Levi's cookout, ending up deciding on a pair of my favorite faded jeans, my new high tops and a long sleeve, teal button up shirt. There was no help for my hair besides my usual bun and I wasn't sure why I hadn't cut it yet. It was definitely something on my todo list.

Feeling that I looked presentable, I spritzed myself with my favorite cologne and checked the time. I still had plenty of time and I wasn't going to show up too early and look needy, so I sat around watching TV until it came time for me to leave.

It wasn't far from the club and his house wasn't overly huge, but it was a nice size and a beautifully built home. I parked next to Hanji's car, not noticing any other vehicles besides Levi's and then made my way to the front door a bit anxiously.

_This is Levi's house._

I knocked on the door and waited, unsure what to expect for the night, but I was excited nonetheless.

"Ooo, maybe that's Eren!" Hanji gushed enthusiastically from inside. "Are you going to rush to the door like you did with me?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Levi hissed and a few seconds later he opened the door. "Hey, come on in." He said after he cleared his throat and stepped aside.

"Hey, thank you." I smiled and walked in, making sure to wipe my feet on the rug.

He closed the door behind us and motioned to the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked as we walked the short distance, his hand at the small of my back.

I tried to fight the burning sensation on my ears as I nodded. "Sure." _Anything with alcohol._

"Love bug!" Hanji greeted me happily. "Glad you could make it! Come sit by me while Levi does all the work for once."

Though the idea was intriguing, it also left me feeling a little guilty. Was it really alright for him to do all the work? "Okay." I said hesitantly, looking to Levi in uncertainty but finding some form of relief in the calm look in his eyes.

I went over and sat next to Hanji on the couch while Levi wandered off. We hugged once I was settled next to her and I noted how different she looked in clothes that weren't work related.

"This is nice, huh?" I said with a big smile, thrilled to be a part of something like this and glad I was early enough to arrive before the whole crowd had shown up.

"It is." She agreed, returning my smile. "We should hang out more often! Would you mind if we exchanged numbers?"

"Actually I already have yours. I got it from Erwin in case I needed to call you. I'll text you so you'll have mine." I said, going ahead to send her that text as I explained. "Hanging out more sounds like a plan to me. We should do it."

Her phone pinged and I saw her save my number under 'love bug'. "I can't wait, you're one of my favorite people to be around. I was so excited when Levi told me you decided to come, not that I had any doubt. Though he was more pleased than me. You should have seen him earlier when I got here, it was so funny. He thought I was you." She giggled.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, amused even though I didn't understand and figured she was just saying that.

"Well," She began and leaned in a little closer, "he about tripped over his own feet to answer the door and I heard him bump into something. Then when he opened it his face fell and not in the oh no it's Hanji way, it was disappointment in not seeing someone else. Considering he let you in himself when usually sends me to answer the door, he was expecting you."

"Don't be silly." _Or absurd rather._ "Who else is here?" I asked to change the subject, because the idea did make my heart beat a little faster even if I knew Levi wouldn't be like that because of me.

Hanji wagged her finger. "I know these things, baby bird. And he hurried to the door again when you knocked. I know for a fact that when another person arrives, he'll send me to answer." She stated with confidence and then let the subject go. "It's just you and me for now, but Erwin should arrive next."

I didn't know what Hanji was trying to get at, but claiming Levi hurried to the door was just too much. Sure it didn't take him long to let me in, that had to be because he was near the door when I knocked. There was a logical explanation for these sorts of situations. "Will everyone come?"

"Sometimes, but it's rare that the whole gang shows. All the bartenders for sure and a couple bouncers." She said and picked up a glass from the coffee table. "For everyone else it depends on if they have plans."

"I see." I hummed, secretly hoping that Jean wouldn't show up. I doubted I'd be that lucky. He never had days off considering he ran the door every night they were open, so maybe he would want to get away from the club squad. "I feel like I should be doing something. And hasn't Levi been gone a long time?"

Hanji took a few sips before responding. "He's probably checking the grill. Should we go investigate?"

 _Should we?_ "Can we?"

"Lets." She said and stood, holding her drink in one hand and reaching for mine with the other.

I took her hand with a grin and the two of us wandered through the house, into the kitchen where we found Levi mixing a drink. Hanji pulled me over to where he was, even though I was fine with maintaining a distance.

"Shame on you, short stack, leaving a guest thirsty and waiting." Hanji scolded. "Ooo, is that one of the new glasses from the bar?"

"Yes." He answered, not sparing her a glance. "Call me short again and your next drink will be poisoned." He finished with the glass and handed it over to me, eyes meeting mine. "Sorry for the wait, I was checking on the food."

"Oh, no no. I wasn't in a rush!" I shook my head, scowling at Hanji for causing a scene on my part.

She simply smiled and helped herself, making another drink.

"Try it and let me know what you think." Levi said, watching my expression. "It's new."

 _New?_ I raised the glass to my lips and took a decent swallow to get a good taste. As a lover of Tequila, I tasted the liquor right away but it was immediately washed out by the taste of a mix between something sour and fruity. It was like nothing I'd ever had before and I was impressed.

"Whoa. It's delicious." I beamed at him, having definitely taken a liking to the drink he'd made me.

"Not too fruity?" He asked and I shook my head. "Alright, we'll be adding it to the menu."

"Will you show me how you made it?" I asked excitedly before having another sip. It really was good.

A knock sounded at the door before he replied. "Hanji, go get that." He ordered and waved me over, not seeing the smug look Hanji sent my way. "I'll teach you."

I ignored her and stood close to him, watching carefully. He poured the liquor and then the mixers, making a combo that I would have never thought of and I couldn't help but have another swallow of my drink. He really knew what he was doing and I shouldn't have been surprised considering he owned his own club, but still.

"I'll have to try it next! It's really good. What made you come up with this mixture?" I asked eagerly, grinning behind the glass I held at my mouth, already wanting more. However, I knew I needed to pace myself.

"I was scouting one of the bars close by and tried one of their 'famous' drinks. It tasted like shit." He told me and leaned back against the counter. "The base was Tequila and it made me think about how it was misused, how well it could go with other combinations. That started the idea and I ran with it. What you're drinking is about two days worth of work."

 _So then he put a lot of thought into this? Of course he did._ "It was well worth it. This is going to be popular. I love it."

"Is that so?" He mused, a smirk on his lips. "Maybe I should let you name it."

"What?" I squeaked, shaking my head. "I could never think of something good enough."

"Try me."

"Hmm…" I gazed at the drink in my hand while thinking over the taste. Then I laughed. "I can only think of silly things. Like Peach tart." Because there was definitely peach with that sour kick and the color even resembled a peach with its mixture of red and yellow.

He chuckled and crossed his arms. "It's not bad, I've heard a lot of crazy drink names in my career."

"Like what?" I asked curiously, though even I was aware of how crazy some drink names could be.

"A recent one . . ." He said and thought for a moment. "Yum like your mum."

"Okay that's a first for me." I laughed. "I wouldn't order that ever." Not even if it tasted as good as this drink in my hand that I couldn't stop drinking and had almost finished. "Did Hanji get the door?" I asked when I realized she'd never returned.

Levi pointed to the window with a tilt of his head and I saw her out on the deck with Erwin who was manning the grill. "That was one of the more serious ones, but even as a joke there are names that are just plain bad."

"That's true. I think people want the names to be crazy. Something to laugh about after you've had a few drinks, right?"

"Supposedly, but I would never try something called art that makes you fart." He said, grimacing at the idea.

"Yuck. Me either." I laughed so loud and hard that I snorted and then my face went hot in embarrassment. _Jeez way to go, Eren._

"You liked that, huh?" Levi grinned devilishly.

 _Oh my god._ "Please pretend you didn't hear that." I pleaded in my humiliation. _It had to be in front of Levi of all people._

"I could, but what if I make you do it again?" He countered. "I'll have you rolling on the floor in minutes."

My face grew even warmer and I turned my head away from him even if it wouldn't do me any good. There was no hiding my shame. "Don't do that. I might die."

"Hm, I guess I can let you off the hook this time." He teased and then made himself a drink, straight bourbon with no ice.

I finished the drink in my hand, set the glass on the counter and grabbed the other one that he'd made. "I'll just have this." I said, sliding it over to myself. "Wouldn't want it to go to waste."

"Waste not want not." He thought out loud. "A little corny perhaps, but not a bad name either."

"Funny. And funny is good." I told him, happily having a sip of the fresh drink. It tasted just the same, Levi had it down to a science just like I figured.

Talking with Levi was great and much to my disappointment, it made the time fly by. In what seemed like minutes, nearly an hour had gone by and I wasn't sure if it had only gone unnoticed by me. We were still in conversation, me on my third drink that I had made with Levi's help and him on his second bourbon when Erwin came in through the side door, carrying food from the grill.

Behind him was Hanji, Reiner, Sasha, Historia and Ymir. Marco too. The last to enter was Jean and I wasn't sure how I felt about seeing him. Jean was my friend, but I really liked talking to Levi and I didn't want him or anyone else interfering. That was wrong of me though, and I didn't want to come off as some needy brat to Levi. Besides, I couldn't let myself expect anything from him—at least nothing more than his usual considerateness.

Everybody started eating while they drank and it was one of the best nights I'd had in a long time, even from the beginning. Unfortunately, Levi and I did get separated. When he got pulled into conversation with the brutes, I walked over to the girls, wanting to talk to them and avoid Jean for as long as possible. I didn't know if he would ever look at me as just a friend again, or if I could move past what had happened.

I was pretty sure I was mixing the drink a little stronger than Levi had been, but as he was busy I didn't want to interrupt or disturb him so I just went with it, doing my best. By midnight, I'd attained a serious buzz and was only wanting to drink more and more when Hanji pulled me into the living room, getting me to take a couple shots with her. I didn't need them, but since I never got to drink with her I wasn't going to turn her down.

"Hanji you're so cute." I cooed, throwing my arms around her. "Let's be best friends."

"Yay! Best friends!" She cheered. "My love bug is the sweetest! I'll kick anyone's ass who messes with you!"

"Aww. I feel so loved." I grinned and hugged her tight and we stumbled around and laughed.

Hanji held fast to her drink, but her arm was around me securely. "Whew, I haven't drank this much since the last cookout. It's damn good."

"Are you sure about that?" I laughed, not trusting that one bit.

"Nope!" She giggled and we went into another fit of laughter.

She was so crazy, but that was one of the things I loved most about her. "We should drink more. Let's get another shot."

"I want to drink a shot too." Jean said, suddenly leaning between us and resting his arms over our shoulders.

"No." I huffed and shrugged him off. "Hanji and I only." _And maybe Levi._

"You heard the man, Jeany beany!" Hanji solidified and pulled me closer to her. "It's our bonding time and I'm not sharing."

"Exactly!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he scowled.

"What's your problem, Eren?" He scoffed and I gaped at him.

"You obviously. Damn." I said, pulling Hanji back towards the kitchen. _Away from Jean._ "I need another drink too. So strong." I explained as we wandered over to the liquor.

Hanji was quick to the rescue. "I know just the thing, leave it to me."

"What? What you making? I want Levi's pop tart." I pouted.

That made her pause. "Oh, you sure? Well what my love bug wants, my love bug gets. Tiny trooper!" Hanji hollered. "Kitchen, stat!"

"What are you doing, Hanji?! Nooo!" I shook my head quickly and then shook her by her shoulders. "Take it back. We take that back."

Levi came in from the deck, glaring at Hanji. "Eren, step away from the walking dead."

I gulped and did as he said, even though I wanted to protect Hanji. She did it to herself really, so what could I do?

"Ooo, you want to dance butter pants? Bring it on!" She smiled and surprisingly set her drink down.

"Hanji Zoe." Levi spoke slowly. "Don't test me, I've had enough to drink to finally end your ass tonight."

Erwin stood at the side door, shaking his head. "Here we go again."

"Do what you will, I'll just keep coming back." Hanji stated and pushed up her glasses. "Come at me, midget."

"Fucking foureyes!" Levi yelled and charged at her, but she didn't waste any time making her escape as he chased her out of the kitchen.

I frowned, supposing I would have to try and figure out this rocket science on my own. I turned to the liquor and mixers, grabbing a fresh glass and the Tequila. Telling myself not to overdo it, I poured a bit, closing one eye to try and get a clearer look. It took me much longer than it should have to get the drink prepared and while it should have tasted better than all the rest after all the drinks I'd had, it didn't come close to comparing. I still had a long way to go. But, I was still going to drink it.

"I guess they're always like that?" I asked Erwin who'd sighed at the antics of Levi and Hanji.

He nodded. "For as long as I've known them."

It was amusing and yet surprising at the same time, but I said nothing else as I sipped on my drink and wondered just what went wrong. I was obviously missing something.

Reiner came into the kitchen and pointed over his shoulder. "The boss has Hanji in a headlock. I think you should step in before he cuts off her airway." He directed at Erwin.

"Alright." Erwin sighed and went the other way around in hopes of breaking them up.

"So . . . you like working at the club?" Reiner asked a little awkwardly after a couple minutes.

I didn't know why he freaked me out so much. He probably didn't even remember me from that one night. "I do." _You brute. Why talk to me?_

"Right." He said and searched for something else to say, but we didn't really have anything to talk about. The silence stretched on before someone entered the kitchen again.

"Oi, out of my way." Levi voiced behind Reiner and he stepped aside before silently leaving.

I took a step back myself, watching as Levi went about pouring himself another drink and I stared down at mine—wanting to ask him to fix me another but not having the nerve. He seemed agitated anyway, so I decided to just keep quiet, set my drink aside and take a shot instead.

"Damn woman." Levi grumbled and downed his drink in one go. His eyes cut to me and his expression softened a bit. "That reminds me . . . I made strawberry cake for dessert."

 _No way._ "Y-you did?" I asked, lips parting in amazement.

"Do you want a piece?"

I nodded quickly, still in awe at the fact that he'd baked a strawberry cake. There was no way he'd did it just because I said I liked strawberry. _Nope._ "Are you fucking with me?"

He raised a brow at my words, but turned his back to me as he opened the fridge. "Not that I'm aware of."

 _What was I even saying?_ "Oh. Yeah." I didn't know what I was even thinking at this point.

He set the cake on the counter and made me a plate, carrying it over to where I stood. "Here."

I took the plate and stared at the cake in disbelief. It looked and smelled so good I couldn't even comprehend it. Picking up the fork he'd left on the plate, I had a taste, the cake was so moist it basically melted in my mouth and the white icing tasted as if it was made from scratch. It was so good, I closed my eyes to savor the taste of that first bite.

"Shit." I cursed, voice muffled by my full mouth.

"Give me a bite." He said suddenly.

My eyes opened wide then and I gaped at him as he leaned towards me, obviously serious. "You want some?" I couldn't believe it, but I wasn't about to turn him down. "You did mean the cake right?"

"Unless you wanted me to bite you, then yes."

 _Well, if I could be absolutely honest… no. He wouldn't do that._ Swallowing hard, I got a piece of the cake on the fork and held it out towards him, trying not to stare at his mouth as he took the bite, but I stared, mesmerized by the way he chewed, swallowed and then licked his lips. Time had to have been sitting still and I was unaware of my flushed cheeks.

"You—" I began only to be cut off when an arm wrapped around my shoulder and I was pulled against a large body.

"Lemme have some of your cake, Eren!" Jean grinned and used his free hand to tug on my bun.

 _No. No. Why?_ "Back off, you can't have any." I said, shrugging him off. I took another bite, remembering the way Levi's mouth had closed around my fork. It may have been the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"So mean." Jean huffed and pulled on my bun once more before sauntering off and I went back to eating my cake.

"He made your hair come loose." Levi observed and reached out, but he stopped himself.

I set the plate on the counter, realizing it must look ridiculous. "It's just so long now. I need to cut it." I sighed as I sloppily put it in another bun.

"I like it long . . . it suits you." He said and then added, "But it's your decision. I can see how it would get in your way."

 _He likes it? Levi thinks it suits me?_ "It doesn't really… until Jean messes with me."

"I saw. I take it you've told him to stop?" He asked, referring to him pulling on it.

"Too many times. He doesn't listen though." I sighed, figuring he never would.

Levi shook his head. "It sounds like you have a Hanji of your own."

"I don't know. I think Jean is worse." At least ever since we'd had that accident. "But he just can't help but be annoying. I'm used to it."

"We certainly have it rough." He said and offered me a small smile.

"At least we don't have to suffer alone." I smiled back and peered over at the liquor. My stomach didn't want anymore cake even though it was delicious, I wanted to drink. So I grabbed the Tequila and poured a shot for myself. "Want one?" I asked Levi, not wanting to leave him out if he did, even though I'd never seen him drink anything besides his favorite bourbon.

"No." He said and took the bottle from me. "But if you want to drink, have something in a bigger glass so you can pace yourself."

"Oh… what are you gonna fix me?" I asked, moving far closer than necessary to watch.

He threw a smirk over his shoulder before he went to work. "A pop tart."

 _Damn it, Hanji!_ All the blood in my body rushed to my face but I didn't back away. "Well… okay." I grumbled.

Levi made the new drink as if he had been fixing it for years and slid it down in front of me. "Enjoy."

"Gladly." I picked up the pop tart and took a long drink. It was perfect. "Finally."

"You've been waiting for that?" He chuckled.

"No." I lied, face burning once again, but I blamed it on the alcohol this time. "Was just thirsty."

He hummed and held the back of his hand up to my cheek. "Careful, can't have you passing out on me."

 _Whoa._ "I won't." I promised quietly, knowing my limits well after all the drinking I'd done in my life. His hand was cool against my hot cheek and it felt nice enough that I leaned into the touch without realizing it.

Levi switched to his palm and stroked the side of my face with his thumb. Then he moved closer, gaze falling to my lips. My heart was suddenly pounding and my own eyes shifted to his mouth as well. He wasn't going to kiss me though. No way. He just wanted to tease me. Because he could. Because I'd let him.

"Tu me rend faible." He whispered just before he captured my mouth with his own.

The kiss was harsh and passionate, his tongue easily parting my lips and swirling inside my mouth. His hand moved to the back of my neck, holding me in place and he surged forwards. He swallowed any noise I made and tasted like bourbon. I wasn't able to reciprocate as he made me breathless, playing with my tongue before he pulled back with a nip to my bottom lip.

It was over too soon, and I was clinging to his shoulders and staring at him in a daze. I had to hold my breath to keep myself from whimpering out a protest because _fuck._ It was too good. I might not ever get this chance again and _he started it._

My hands slid up his shoulders and neck, moving to his hair as I stole his lips in another kiss. This time I kept up with him, molding my body against his as the kiss progressed. It was even more urgent than the first, our teeth clashing at first from the sudden impact. I never thought I'd have a taste for bourbon until now, never thought it possible for me to feel such a thrill from a kiss.

He spun us around and pressed me against the counter. He held tight to my waist while his chest rumbled in a growl, devouring me without hesitation. The way he claimed my mouth as his own had my knees going weak. It lasted for several minutes and both of his hands had wandered to my back, splayed out under my shirt. He stared at me with sharp eyes as we caught our breath with barely any space between our noses.

"Fuck."

"You have no idea." Levi said before dropping his head to my shoulder. "You just had to get me worked up."

"But… I didn't…" _I didn't do anything._

One of his hands dropped to the small of my back and tugged me closer. "You did . . . and it wasn't even on purpose. Damn."

"You… you _kissed_ me." I couldn't believe it. Fuck, it had to be a dream. " _Why?"_

He raised his head at the question. "Because I wanted to."

 _He wanted to?_ "But why?" It didn't make sense. He couldn't have been that bored.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

I stared at him for a moment of thought. "Say what?"

"That I'm interested." He explained shortly. "In you."

 _Interested… in me?_ "What does that mean? Like… you want to fuck me?"

"Merde." He said under his breath. "I want more than that, Eren, if you're willing."

 _More?_ "You mean like… you want to date me?" _No way..._

"Perhaps you're drunker than I thought." He mused. "Yes, I want to date you. Eventually. We don't know each other that well and I'm not asking you to jump into a relationship with me, but you should know what my intentions are."

His words had actually sobered me considerably. I was stunned into silence, at a complete loss because I could not believe this was happening to me. Yes, I had a crush on Levi. Fuck, he was so sexy and I wanted him like I'd never wanting anything before. But, this was too much. Too fast. I'd been enjoying being single, I was tired of trying. Sex was one thing, but I wasn't sure I wanted to risk liking him any more than I already did.

There was too much to think about. He was my boss, one wrong move and I'd be out of a job and out of his life. There was no easy choice here, however, I could see that he meant what he said and the gentle look in his eyes told me that he wouldn't rush or pressure me. Still, that didn't mean I'd be able to come up with a decision—and even if I did, it was more than likely not going to be the right one. Because I was always fucking up.

* * *

**"Tu me rend faible." translation "You make me weak."**

**"Merde." translation "Fuck."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four-** _**Levi** _

Eren was taking a long time to respond, but I couldn't really blame him. I was well aware what this looked liked, what situation we were in. I didn't know how far he wanted to take things and I wouldn't ask for more than he was willing to give. However, I had to be clear. I was interested and I was in it for the long haul. If I was going to be with someone then I wanted a claim on them. Beating around the bush wasn't my style, I couldn't be anything other than upfront. I wasn't a man that settled when it came to matters like this and I didn't care if that made me sound greedy.

Of course I would respect Eren's wishes, but if I wanted something I went for it. Though discovering and admitting my interest in him was one thing, having his feelings in the mix was another. I had to make sure he didn't feel forced or obligated and being his boss only complicated things. Pursuing him would be a lot of work. Regardless, Eren didn't have an answer for me now. My hands fell to his waist and I leaned back to give him some space.

"Think about it," I told him, "and get back to me when you've made a decision."

He stared thoughtfully at me for a long moment, mulling his lips together before asking, "Does that mean we can't fuck then?"

"Right now?" I clarified and he nodded. "I don't know if you can handle me, Yeagar, especially when you're intoxicated."

Maybe he was only ineterested in sex, but if that was the case I would have to show him what he was missing out on.

"But I want you." He said plainly. _So honest._

"Hmm . . . if you help me clean up the place after the riff raff have left, then I'll let you spend the night." I offered and leaned forward to his ear. "Because you won't be able to get out of bed once I'm finished with you."

Eren grinned at that. "Or maybe it will be the other way around." _Feisty._

"Give me your best shot." I said with a nip to his earlobe.

He shuddered and gripped tight to my shirt at my sides. "You don't need to worry about that."

"We'll see." I smirked and stepped away, reaching for my glass. I was going to enjoy having him at my mercy.

"Yeah. We will." Eren agreed as he got his own drink and took a swallow.

Sasha wandered into the kitchen and went right for the cake, but I didn't mind since Eren already had a taste. I poured myself some more bourbon and then led the way outside to the porch. It was another hour until people started to leave, most of them had work tonight. Hanji, Erwin and Jean were the last ones to go. Erwin was waiting to take Hanji home since she had drank nearly all the liquor in my house. She threatened me to be nice to Eren, apparently noticing the 'looks' we had been passing back and forth. I told her to mind her own business.

Eren and Jean were arguing by his car and I waited in front of the garage while Erwin buckled in Hanji. I kept my distance so they could resolve it themselves, but I was growing impatient. Once Erwin had driven down the street, I went over to intervene. I didn't know what they were fighting about and I didn't care. It was late and I had a brunette to do.

"Wrap it up you two." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Just go. Don't worry about me." Eren told Jean, a cold look in his turquoise eyes.

"I have to worry about you and keep you safe. So stop and let me take you home." Jean scoffed, not wanting to give in.

Eren groaned and palmed his face in frustration. "I'm not leaving. So bye." He turned away and started to walk off, but Jean was quick to grab him by the wrist and stop him.

"Damn it, Eren, don't make me haul your ass into this car."

Eren snatched himself free and backed up a few feet, glaring at Jean. "Let it go." He said quietly, a scornful look on his face that had Jean giving up reluctantly. He finally got in his car without further argument and Eren hurriedly made his way back to the front door.

I followed him inside and he didn't waste any time to start cleaning, more than ready to move things along. I joined in and began in the kitchen. While I was aware he was close with Jean, it was odd how adamant he had been about not leaving Eren behind. It seemed he didn't think I was trustworthy. Or he had figured out what was going to happen and he didn't like it. It made no difference to me, Eren's choice was his own and I had no claim over him. Yet. We finished cleaning in about fifteen minutes and Eren was putting the broom away in the pantry. The second he turned around, I pressed him against the wall and mouthed at his neck.

"Whoa." Eren breathed in surprise but tilted his head, wanting more.

My hands held his hips in place as I explored the long column of his throat. I gave harsh sucks and teasing bites to his skin, not caring if I left marks. One of his hands gripped my shoulder and the other threaded through my hair. I could feel every time his breath hitched and his body surged. He was just as responsive as I suspected, silently asking for what he needed. I wasn't going to keep him waiting and slipped my thigh between his legs, rubbing against his growing erection. Although I controlled the pressure as I made sure he stayed still. I was going to work him up and open him gently before I took him hard and fast. He didn't know it, but I was going to wreck him.

It wasn't long before I cupped my hands around the back of his thighs, urging his legs to wrap around my waist. Then I pulled back for a kiss and greedily licked inside his mouth. Moving away from the wall, I carried him over to the stairs and started climbing. I ended up pushing his back to another wall when we reached the top, kissing him harder and grinding the tip of my dick against his ass through our clothes. He moaned and held onto me tighter, the sound vibrating between our lips. The air around us grew hot and the separation of skin irritating. I didn't linger for more than a few moments and then continued towards my bedroom.

I kicked the door open and dropped Eren down on the mattress. I lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it on the floor, hands going for my pants next. Eren watched me with hungry, hooded eyes and parted lips. He could look all he wanted for now because he wouldn't have time to later. I stepped out of my pants after they fell and reached for his shirt to get rid of it as well. His chest was defined but lean, his arms following the same physique. My eyes trailed over his form, darkening in approval, but something was missing. I brought my gaze to his hair and gently pulled it free from his bun. The dark brown strands graced his shoulders, falling just past them and making him look softer.

I wasn't the type to go on about someone's beauty, but he was gorgeous. My fingers slowly ran through his hair before I gripped it and forced his head back, exposing his throat and bringing his eyes to mine. His pupils dilated and he kept his body relaxed.

"Make no mistake, Eren, regardless of what you choose . . ." I spoke lowly. "Tonight, you're mine."

"That's what I want." He told me without hesitation.

My hand let go of his hair and came around to slide down his neck, pushing down when it reached the center of his chest. "Don't move."

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised, voice soft but laced with desire. "I want you to take me. Now. I can't wait." His hips shifted and rolled in his arousal while he stared at me so needily.

"Patience." I told him and began taking off his pants. "Be good and I'll reward you."

"I don't want to be patient. I want to be fucked." He pouted.

I fought back my amusement. "You're being a brat. Hush."

I tossed his pants on the floor, admiring the outline of his cock through his briefs. Then I went to the nightstand to get the lube and placed it next to him on the bed. Seeing Eren laying there with such want was riling me up, but I couldn't take him just yet. I crawled up his body and ran my hand up and down his side. My fingers brushed along the band of his underwear before taking them off as well. His body arched, seeking out my touch and I captured one of his nipples in my mouth. He held onto my shoulders as I swirled my tongue against the perked bud.

I reached for the lube and warmed it in my hand, settling myself between his legs. Once I switched over to this other nipple, I squirted the substance on my fingers and brought them to his entrance. I traced his rim slowly before pressing the first digit inside. His gasp turned into a moan as I sucked harder, reminding myself to take this easy. I stretched him carefully and teasingly caressed his walls as the minutes ticked by, adding one finger after the other. More sounds left his lips and I was reminded that I still had one piece of clothing to get rid of.

When I was sure he was ready, I freed my own erection and let my underwear slide to the floor. Next I hovered over his panting form and took pride in how dazed he looked. I gave him a gentle kiss that soon turned harsh and demanding, our bodies coming together. He clutched at my biceps as I got into position, using just enough force to push the tip past his rim. The reaction was immediate and I swallowed the shaky breath he released. My tongue wrapped around his own as I continued to press inside, not stopping until I was all the way in.

His walls hugged my dick tightly and I groaned. He was amazingly hot, sending a pleased shudder through me. Our lips parted while I waited for him to adjust and I just looked at him, his dark brown hair spread across my sheets as his eyes closed.

"Look at me."

His eyes fluttered back open at the order and I touched our foreheads together. _Vraiment quelque chose à être chéri._ Eren gave me a small nod and that was all I needed, I claimed him as my own if only for one night. My thrusts were quick and unforgiving, dragging the sweetest of moans from his throat over and over. My gaze never strayed from his face and his blissful expressions drove me crazy. To say he fit perfectly against me would be too unrealistic, but it was damn near close. I could do this forever if I didn't want to see what he looked like when he came.

I pounded into his willing body and cursed when he clenched harder. He certainly wasn't making it easy on me, but he would come undone soon enough. I lifted his thigh and changed the angle of my thrusts, finding his prostate. His voice went higher in pitch and his nails sank into my skin. I was determined to bring him over the edge and drive him insane with overwhelming euphoria.

"Ah, fuck. Yes. _Yes!"_ Eren cried out, whimpering as soon as the words escaped him.

My hand went between us and I began stroking his member, flicking my wrist at the tip. He started to tremble and after a few more strokes, he tensed as he came. I didn't stop my hand or my thrusts and watched him through his orgasm. It was a sight I wasn't likely to forget. His mouth hung open in a drawn out scream and his eyes snapped shut, the arch of his back bringing him even closer to me. The now tighter hold around my cock had me close to unraveling and I couldn't last any longer. My head fell to his shoulder as I emptied myself inside of him. My hips slowed but didn't still, savoring the blissful feeling.

The room was filled with our pants and the smell of sex as we came down from our highs. I waited for a moment before I pulled out, slightly grimacing at the mess. Sweat and cum covered Eren's chest, but he couldn't be bothered with that at the moment. I moved his bangs out of his face and laid on my side next to him. I would have to change the sheets and we both needed a shower. However, I would let him bask in the moment for now and catch his breath. Having him just this once was enough to make me want more, but I wouldn't allow myself to give in.

"I think we both needed that." He mused once his breathing finally started to settle.

I snorted. "Feels good to let it all out, hm?"

"Definitely. It's been a while." He laughed. "Time for a shower now though. And sleep since I have to work tonight. I wouldn't want my boss sending me home before cleanup."

"Damn straight." I got to my feet and cracked my neck, glancing down at him. "Think you can stand?" I teased with a smirk.

"Of course I can." He huffed and sat up as well, slowly moving his legs over the bed and getting up. "See? I'm good."

I didn't believe that for a second, but I decided not to call him on it. "The shower is through there, go on ahead."

"Alright. Thank you." He smiled softly as he made his way into the bathroom with careful steps.

I went to work and pulled the sheets and blankets off the bed. I carried them to the laundry room and threw them in the washer. I grabbed a fresh set from the closet after I got the load going and walked back to the bedroom, remaking the bed in record time. Once I was finished, I clicked my tongue at all the clothes on the floor. I picked them up and went back to the laundry room to put them in the other washer. For the second time I made my way to the bedroom and looked around, finally satisfied. The shower was still running and without a second thought I joined him. Eren smiled as he made room for me and I lightly tapped his forehead with my knuckle. We spent ten minutes under the water spray, a comfortable silence between us.

I lent him some of my clothes once we were done and we got back into bed together. Sleep came quickly and easily, the late afternoon coming too soon for my taste. I woke up to find Eren's hand in my face while he was sprawled out on the mattress, hogging the blanket. I hadn't expected him to be an active sleeper, but I wasn't really surprised. I moved his hand out of my face and checked the time. Three hours left before the club opened. I got out of bed and went to put Eren's clothes and the sheets from last night in the drier. Mondays were always a slow day for the club, most people were either recovering from the weekend or steering clear for the sake of their jobs.

It wasn't the best night to go scouting, but I wasn't taking a night off altogether. I'd work from home for awhile and perhaps go out if need be. Once the laundry was going, I made my way down to the kitchen to make some tea. First thing on my list was adding the new drink to the menu. I started planning out what I needed to do, gripping my tea cup by the rim to drink it. After about ten minutes, I got up to cook something to eat. I made enough for Eren and set it out at the dining table. Then I sat down and checked my phone for messages as I began eating.

Soon after Eren came hurrying through the house, making his way into the kitchen. His long hair was in disarray and he looked as if he was still half asleep. At least until those striking turquoise eyes landed on me and he appeared much more alert. He slowed, walking the rest of the distance over to me.

"I should have gotten up earlier." He grumbled, eyes falling to the plate I'd set for him and he promptly took a seat, wasting no time in beginning to eat. "Mm this is really good." He told me, voice muffled as his mouth was full.

"You've got time." I assured and set down my phone. "Your clothes are still in the dryer."

"Well I can't be late for work. My boss would fire my ass."

I sipped some of my tea, hiding my amusement. "Just for being late? He sounds pretty strict. You have it rough, don't you?"

He nodded as he stuffed his face, not slowing down. "He's a total slave driver."

"Well damn." I mused. "I'm definitely not a fan."

Eren chuckled and continued to eat quickly, finishing his food ahead of me. "I'm amazed at how good of a cook you are." He praised me, standing up with his now empty plate. "I'll do the dishes."

"Hmm. More often than not I prefer to cook my own meals rather letting other people handle my food." I explained and resumed eating my own breakfast. "That way, at least I know where my hands have been."

"Makes sense." He hummed, now at the sink and running the water. "I wouldn't want anyone else making my food if I was as good as you."

I didn't miss the second attempt at flattery. "Giving your compliments to the chef? Thank you, but I'm not packing your lunch." I teased.

"Wouldn't expect you to. Though that's not a bad thought." Eren laughed, washing and rinsing the dishes quickly. "Are you almost finished?"

"Yes." I took a few more bites before bringing it up to the sink. I handed my plate and fork to Eren and then poured myself some more tea, giving his clothes a little more time to dry.

Eren quickly finished the dishes and rinsed out the sink before wiping the counter around it. Then he dried his hands on the hand towel and walked towards me.

"Where's the dryer? I'll check the clothes."

"Give them three more minutes." I lightly chided, wishing he would slow down a little. "And go brush your hair." I said and reached up to run my fingers through his dark brown strands.

"Ah. Sorry." He blushed and took a step back, pushing his hair back once my hand fell away. "I'll take care of that . . . and then check those clothes."

I sighed and just let him be, he was a hard worker by nature. "The laundry room is at the end of the hall, past the bedroom. I have extra toothbrushes in the bathroom closet as well, help yourself."

A wrinkle formed between his brows as a thought crossed his mind but he quickly straightened his face and smiled at me, saying a quiet, "Thanks." before running off.

I took my tea and grabbed my phone to go settle in the living room, turning on the news. I kept the volume low and crossed my legs at the knee while watching all the shit that was going on in the city. Less than ten minutes later, Eren was rushing down the stairs dressed in his own clothes, his hair still down and over his shoulders.

"Couldn't find my hair tie." He mumbled as he walked past me on his way to the door, quickly stepping into his shoes as he checked his pockets for his things.

I got up and followed him, not remembering where I threw the hair tie. "I'll look for it later." I promised and then added, "Drive safe." I had a sneaking suspicion that he would speed the whole way home.

"Oh, I have others at home so it's not that big of a deal." He told me with a small smile. "And thank you, I will." He turned to his side and opened the door before looking back at me. "Guess I'll see you, Thursday maybe?"

"Thursday." I confirmed. "Along with the new drink."

"Mm." His face lit up and his smile turned into a grin. "That's gonna suck for me. I really like those."

"Please don't turn into Hanji, but you're free to have as many as you want when you're not on the clock." I stated. Having one of her was more than enough.

"I would never turn into Hanji, as much as I love her." He mused. "You won't catch me drinking on the job, sir."

I nodded and gently pushed the small of his back, urging him along. "Now get going before that boss of yours has something to complain about."

"Oh, you're right." He snickered. "Bye!"

He ran to his car and got in, buckling up before starting the engine. I gave him a small wave when he honked the horn, pulling out of the driveway. Then I shut and locked the door with a smile tugging at my lips. I was getting really fond of that brat and the desire to make him mine grew stronger. He was reluctant to enter a relationship for his own reason, but I was determined to put his concerns and fears to rest. I was beginning to see that this was different than my experiences in the past. I wanted to show him that he would be safe with me, that I would take care of him. It had been a long time since I wanted something, someone so much.

I let my mind wander for a while as I finished off my tea in the living room. The next hours were spent adding the new drink to the specials list on the menu, editing the design with a sample picture and sending out the request to have multiple copies delivered to the club. It would all be ready to go Wednesday night and I would have everything ready buy Thursday. The drink wouldn't be sold until Friday, I had to give the bartenders a chance to learn the mixture though Eren had already made it. The hardest part had been deciding the name, but I said fuck it and went with the one that struck a chord with me the most.

Next I went to my study to start the rest of my work and was able to make a good amount of progress before I was interrupted later that night by my cell phone.

"What do you want?" I asked as I answered the call.

" _You totally slept with my love bug."_ Hanji said on the other end of the line. " _I knew it was going to happen. I_ knew _! Erwin owes me thirty bucks."_

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Did you really just call me to fucking gossip? Who the hell do you and eyebrows think you are, betting on my sex life?"

" _Your privileged besties!"_ She giggled, having no shame. " _I'm so proud, but so shocked at the same time. I mean I thought you would, though it's still surprising. You never fuck outside of a relationship."_

She was going to give me grey hairs early in life. "It's none of your business. And besides . . . it was just a preview, a one time thing until he decides what he wants to do."

" _A one time thing? Shortness, I've known you for years and you've never made an exception for a preview."_ She pointed out. " _I think you're more interested than we first thought . . . this time, it's special."_

"What do you mean?" I always put forth my best effort in my relationships and just because I made an exception didn't mean it was special.

" _I mean you're going to end up fucking again at the very least."_ She stated with confidence.

She was highly annoying and presumptuous. "Not a chance. I'm not playing fuck buddies with Yeager, it's all or nothing, the same offer I give anyone I'm interested in."

" _You treat him differently."_ Hanji said simply. " _You're breaking the rules you insist on following, that in itself is amazing. I'm excited to see how this goes and I'm hopeful. My love bug and my short stack are going to get together!"_ She squealed.

"Zip it, foureyes." I ordered as I felt my ears heat up a little. "Get back to work before I fire your ass."

She laughed until I hung up on her, not willing to listen to her ridiculous antics. But I couldn't exactly say she was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five—** **_Eren_ **

Four days had passed since I slept with my boss and I still hadn’t gotten over it. To be honest, I wasn’t sure if I ever would. Truthfully, I liked everything about Levi and the sex had been amazing, but he was my  _ boss.  _ And worse, he totally wanted more than just sex. I wasn’t as worried about that now as I had been when he’d said that to me. It had been four days after all and he hadn’t tried to get in contact with me or even drop by the club when he could have. It was a good sign that I hadn’t made a mistake by hooking up with him—yet I wasn’t sure if it was something I should do again if the opportunity arose. 

I hadn’t admitted to anyone that it actually happened—not even Jean who hounded me for two days about it. It was nobody’s business for one, and two it was nobody’s damn business. It wasn’t on purpose. I hadn’t intended on sleeping with my boss and causing possible problems with my job—but it was a risk I happily accepted because  _ damn . . .  _ I wanted him. I wanted him again, I did. However, I wasn’t so sure that was a good idea. Levi was knowing and collected, he knew what he wanted and if he tried to get me, I probably wouldn’t be able to stay away for long. So it was best if I just steered clear of that situation altogether. Surely, he wouldn’t try anything at work. 

Thursday night started off busy and remained as such. I’d been busy enough not to have any thoughts of my boss that would undoubtedly show up at some point, at least until he did. I was working with Hanji and Historia and the three of us were steady enough not to have even spoken to one another for at least half an hour. I was running around so much my hair was coming undone and I really wanted to take a moment to get it secured better, but there was no time for that. I’d been just in the middle of pouring out six double shots when I caught a glimpse of someone walking behind the bar out of the corner of my eye. 

I didn’t have to look to know it was Levi, and I didn’t look because I knew. I finished preparing the shots and smiled at the customer who thanked me happily. They had been flirting with me every time they came for drinks and though it could be annoying, the guy was smooth and cute enough for me not to be put off by it. Still though, I didn’t condone it by flirting back. I just kept smiling and made sure to keep my customers happy. It was part of my job after all. 

Once they disappeared into the crowd with their friends, I got the next customer who’d been waiting for a mixed drink and two beers. As soon as I walked to the register to put in their order, Hanji came over to me and told me to take a ten minute break. I sighed and thanked her, only because I really wanted to fix my hair. As soon as I walked into the back, I pulled it down from the hair tie and started straightening it back up with my fingers. 

“If it keeps coming loose, just braid it.” Levi stated from behind me.

“Shit.” I whirled around to face him, having been startled. My heart was pounding and my eyes met his and I forced myself to continue gathering my hair. “N-no way. I was just running around too much.” I explained, eyes drifting down and taking in the clean glasses in his hands. “What are you doing with those?”

He clicked his tongue. “Tsk, Hanji is running out of clean glasses. It wouldn’t happen so soon if she stopped drinking on the job. I swear I’m going to fire her, she’s too much trouble.”

“You wouldn’t.” I faked a gasp and quickly tied up my hair, reaching for the glasses afterwards. “I’ll do it.”

“Keep your hands to yourself, Yeager, we’re at work.” He smirked and then added more seriously, “Finish your break.”

“No way!” I huffed, making grabby hands for the glasses. “I just needed to fix my hair, seriously. Hand them over.”

Levi side stepped me with a shake of his head. “Be quiet and stay put.”

“Stop it.” I pouted and moved over to him. “It’s too busy for me to take ten minutes anyway. I need to get out there.”

He paused at my expression, but didn’t give in. “No.”

My face fell and I crossed my arms. “Whatever.” I grumbled and walked over to the small table, plopping down in one of the chairs in defeat.  _ Might as well not get fired over it.  _

“Good boy, you can come out when Historia comes back here to take her break.” He told me and then went out front with the glasses.

I groaned and muttered my disappointment to myself, pulling out my phone since I had nothing better to do. They needed me out there and I should have been working. I’d taken all the break I needed to take, but  _ somebody  _ just had to be so mean to me. 

It felt as if the time would never pass, and after six minutes, I couldn’t take it any longer. I got up, slipped my phone back in my pocket and slowly walked back out front. When I didn’t spot Levi immediately, I sighed in relief and went straight to Historia, telling her she could go for her break. I took over where she left off, getting the luxury of dealing with one of our regulars. It was Connie and he was already drunk and rambling to anyone about his love struggles. 

Being back at it left me more at ease and I was keeping busy until Hanji asked me to go up to Marco and request a song for her. I didn’t want to leave her because it was too busy, but she didn’t care about my protests and ushered me along. Wading through the large crowd wasn’t going to be easy, yet I went along begrudgingly. 

Having to dance my way across the dance floor with the customers was funny enough and after a couple of minutes, I reached the stairs leading up to the DJ booth and hurried up them. Marco leaned over towards me when I got close so he could hear Hanji’s request and he nodded in acceptance. I thanked him before hurrying back down the stairs and into the crowd. 

It seemed even thicker than before and I didn’t care for all the grinding I was subject to in my sober state. I was barely making any progress, especially after being caught by a few guys along the way through. Hanji was going to end up being the cause of my ass getting fired.  _ Great. _ While I yelled out to be excused and shimmied through everyone, the process was so slow it was painful. If I got grabbed one more time, my night was sure to turn sour. 

A few seconds later and I was pulled back against a firm chest. “What the fuck are you doing?” A very familiar voice demanded.

_ Levi.  _ “I-I’m sorry, sir. I had to go tell Marco something for Hanji and I got held up.”  _ My ass is good as fired.  _

“That four eyed-” He cut himself off with a sigh. “Come on, back to the bar.”

I swallowed hard as Levi went about pulling me through the crowd, not having near the same trouble getting through since the people made way for him. I was actually pleased to have been grabbed once more, since it was my savior anyway. Still, I feared for my job and worried he was going to scold me so I dreaded those last few steps through the chaos. 

Even after we were through the mass of people, Levi urged me along, his hand on my lower back. It didn’t move away even after we made it behind the bar, meeting a grinning Hanji.  _ She set me up.  _

“Back so soon?” She asked cheekily. “The boss man didn’t want to bust a move?”

“Shut the fuck up you vile creature.” Levi spat and she just laughed. “I’m glad you think this is so funny, sending your co-worker out on the floor to get groped and trampled.”

Hanji waved her hand in dismissal. “My love bug is tough as nails and I knew your hawk eyes were on him . . .” She trailed and added with a wink, “Like always.”

“Get back to work.” Levi ordered, not bothering to address her comment. “I don’t know why I hired her in the first place.” He muttered under his breath and then turned his attention to me. “I’m leaving you in charge, if she gives you any lip tell her where to shove it.”

“What?” I squeaked just before hearing a customer hollering for me. I cringed at the nickname that had seemed to become widespread through the customers for me. Both recurring and new.  _ Pretty boy.  _

The voice caught Levi’s attention as well and he narrowed his eyes at the older man. “Pixie, stop hitting on my bartenders.”

The old man chuckled and gave a loud slap to the bar. “Ackerman! Join me for a drink, it’s been too long. We have much to catch up on.”

“One and only one, I have work to do.” He told him before glancing at me. “I’ll take care of him, you focus on the others. Keep up the good work, Eren.”

I really hadn’t done anything but I just nodded and went back to work, having plenty of customers to serve. Everybody seemed to be in a relatively good mood, Hanji even more so once Marco finally played her song and she danced and sang more than worked. My eyes did wander over to Levi a few times, even though I was busy. He looked amused as he conversed with the older man who laughed and drank with him. 

While I tried to work at a distance, it wasn’t long before I had to deal with the customers around them, Historia taking the other end while Hanji drank with a group she must have known. She was having the time of her life, as usual and I was worried about being on top of everything. 

“I see Zoe is as carefree as the last time I saw her.” Pixie said as he raised his glass in Hanji’s direction.

“That woman is going to cause me to go bald.” Levi scoffed, a fond look in his eyes for a brief moment. 

“A woman after my own heart! Back in my day there were quite a few lady’s of the drink and the liquor was nothing to sniff at.” Pixie laughed. “Which brings me to why I called you over. I’m sure you’re well aware of how good your menu is, an expert like myself knows great taste when I splurge in it, but you’ve got some competition going in.”

Levi poured him another drink and furrowed his brow. “Hearing you say that is almost concerning. Just what have you heard?”

I couldn’t hear anymore, being forced to move to far away to wait on some other customers. If I got called  _ pretty boy  _ one more time I was probably going to keel over, but I was still standing strong as it continued to happen. My smile never faltered and I did my work quickly, easily, getting through the next few moments with ease until my not so secret admirer of the night returned to the bar. 

Knowing what he wanted and hoping to move him along quickly, I got the liquor he wanted and walked over, setting out the six shot glasses he would need. 

“Ooh, you’re on top of it, pretty boy. I like you even more now.” He chuckled, deep voice easy to hear even over the loud crowd and even louder music. 

“It’s my job.” I shrugged, smiling as I poured the shots as fast as I could. 

“What time do you get to leave this  _ job  _ anyway?” He asked just as I started on the fourth shot glass and I almost dropped the mixing glass in my hands. 

“Why?” I blurted out the question without thinking about it and looked up to find him smirking at me. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I want to play with you.” He admitted without hesitation and I shuddered, thinking seriously about walking away right then. 

I finished the last shot and then set the mixer down to push them towards him, not having a response to that. 

“How about it, pretty boy? Wanna fuck around and get off when you get off?” He wiggled his brows and I almost laughed—probably would have if I wasn’t a little worried about getting away from him. 

“Take your drinks and go have fun now!” I waved him off, swallowing my nervousness and hurriedly moving to the next customer. 

_ Maybe I do need a break. A real one.  _ I sighed as I served more drinks, they were endless, so was the flirting but some of it wasn’t so bad. Some of these guys though, I couldn’t help but want to keep my distance from them. Yet it was impossible. I didn’t have a choice. And how could I refuse to serve them when they specifically asked for me?

All the come ons were truly the biggest downside to the job, but I could take it. It wasn’t that big of a deal or anything. It would have been a little easier to tolerate though if I could have a drink or two, but that would only spell disaster for sure. There was too much to do to be worried about it and soon I had to go to the back and wash more glasses. I thought about suggesting plastic cups to Levi, but figured he may have had his reasons for not using them. Still it would work out better and easier for all of us, so maybe I would. 

Things didn’t slow down until after three and we had less than an hour to go. The guy that wanted to play with me had only teased me a couple more times, but I was aware of him still being in the club even before he’d taken a permanent seat at the bar. Noticing this, I’d moved to Historia’s side, forcing her to take mine in hopes of avoiding him. But after a few moments, she returned to me, giggling as she told me one of my customers was requesting me. It wasn’t her fault, she didn’t know I was trying to avoid the guy. I was just being silly, all I needed to do was turn him down gently and it would be fine. 

I walked over, my pace having slowed throughout the work hours and because I was in no rush to deal with him. His grin broadened as I got closer and he leaned on the bar when I finally reached him. 

“Need another round? Last call will be soon.” I grabbed the liquor bottle and he nodded, urging me to go ahead so I did. 

“That means you’re getting out of here soon, right? Have you decided to let me play with you?”

“No, I’m sorry. Um . . . I’m not interested.” I told him softly as I fixed the drinks. 

“Really? Can’t say I believe you. You look like you love to be played with.” He laughed. 

_ Okay now he was just pissing me off.  _ “Well, you’ve got me all wrong then.” I shrugged and pushed the shots over to him. “Enjoy.”

The look in his eyes told me this wasn’t over, but he gave it up for now. I couldn’t even feel relieved, but I did focus on my work and last call came soon enough and then I poured myself into cleaning. As the customers started filing out, I started wiping down the bar and then overheard Hanji and Levi speaking a few feet away from where I was. 

“You’ve had a grumpy expression on your face ever since Pixie left, what happened?” Hanji asked, sounding serious for once.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Levi brushed her off. 

“Oh don’t be secretive, you know I’m going to find out one way or another.” She pointed out and then added in a lighter tone, “Or . . . maybe this is about how popular my love bug is getting.”  _ Why does she always have to bring me into it? _

“No.” Levi quickly denied. “Mind your own business.”

Hanji squealed happily and clapped her hands. “Ooo, it is, isn’t it? Calm, short and collected is jealous.”

“I’m going to end you.” He growled, but Hanji wasn’t bothered in the least.

“I never thought I’d see the day! Tell me, how did you manage to control yourself?”

Levi grumbled something I couldn’t make out before saying, “Just drop it, Hanji.”

“What? Are you taking it back and claiming it didn’t bother you?” She asked challengingly. “You didn’t want to push all those flirty customers away and tell them to get lost? Would you rather he left with someone else?”

It was silent for a few seconds and then Levi responded in an even voice, “He can handle it himself. No bartender goes without drunk and suggestive customers, it comes with the territory. There is no reason for me to step in.”

“Ew, don’t give me the boss answer. I’m asking you, the man who wants to make my baby bird his one and only.” She said. 

He sighed heavily. “Why must you always stick your nose in? Of course those guys pissed me off, but I can’t go causing a scene every time someone so much as looks at Eren. I  _ am  _ his boss and at work I have to act like it. I can’t let my personal feelings get in the way, it will only make it harder on him in the end.”

“Well I don’t like it.” Hanji huffed. “You’re supposed to be wooing him, right? How’s he supposed to feel when the man that’s interested in him doesn’t so much as flinch when he’s being hit on? Step in a few times, break a few jaws, defend his honor! Where’s the romance? The drama?  _ Show _ him you’re serious!”

My face was flaming and I really wished I wasn’t hearing any of this. 

“Since when am I a part of your favorite tv show? Stop rushing me and keep your plots and set ups to yourself.” He ordered. “If I listened to you then I would scare Eren off before I ever got the chance to ask him out on a date.”

“Ahhh! You’re asking Eren out on a date?!” Hanji yelled at the top of her lungs.

“Quiet!” Levi hissed. “Damn banshee.”

_ The whole club had to hear that. My life is over.  _ Realizing I was still wiping the long since cleaned bar, I left the rag and hurried to get the broom, I had to do something to distract myself. The sweeping helped calm me and after I finished, I got straight to mopping. I was probably moving quicker than I had all night and the cleaning would be finished before closing even came, but that didn’t bother me. I needed to get away as soon as possible anyway and clear my head.  _ Levi had me fucked up.  _

I’d worked up a sweat with the cleaning and my hair was falling down again, but I didn’t care anymore. I was just ready to get home and forget this whole night, yet it wasn’t over. I was so close and thought I was in the clear until the flirty guy returned once more. 

“In a rush to get out of here with me, pretty boy?” He asked tauntingly, leaning over on the bar and taking his last shot. 

_ Ignore him. Just ignore him.  _ I kept mopping, moving even faster and said nothing in response which only seemed to amuse him. 

“No need to be shy, we can have a lot of fun. I have a whole room I can dedicate to you.”

_ Why wasn’t Hanji coming to my rescue if she loved me so much?  _

“The club has closed, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Levi spoke up, having came over to intervene.

_ Aw shit. Hanji got to him.  _

Suddenly sweating worse, I minded my own business and mopped my way away from the bar, wishing I could disappear. I didn’t risk looking at the guy or Levi either, too anxious to do so. By the time I put the mop away, the guy was gone and Levi was sitting at the bar drinking a fresh glass of his favorite bourbon. I was nervous and unsure if I should just run away or what, but I decided to walk over to him. 

“I’m sorry.” I frowned, feeling guilty for him thinking he had to step in  _ because of Hanji.  _ “I swear I wasn’t leading him on or anything. I don’t know what the deal is sometimes around here.”  _ With these guys.  _

Levi took another drink of his bourbon before he replied. “Come here.”

My heart stuttered and I held my breath as I walked over until I was right beside him. “You’re really going to fire me. Aren’t you?”

“Brat.” He scolded softly and gently tapped my forehead with his knuckle. “So quick to blame yourself, really. If you have any trouble you don’t want to handle alone then you tell one of the bouncers or preferably me. Your safety is more important than your job and you don’t have to stress about that. If I don’t say something to you directly then don’t assume it’s a problem, alright? Stop worrying so much.”

I didn’t think Levi would be as kind as he was. But I really liked that about him. It made me calm down and put me at ease enough to relax next to him. “Then . . . If you’re not mad at me . . . Will you let me have a drink before I go?”

Levi tilted his head in invitation and gave me a small smile. “What can I get you?”

“N-no! I can get it!” I offered, much louder than necessary. 

“You can make me another glass of bourbon if you’re so eager.” He said and finished off his drink. “And I’ll make you that new drink you like so much.” 

That excited me enough to make me not want to argue. “Yes, sir.” I grinned and went around the bar to get the bourbon while Levi disappeared into the back. 

After I fixed his drink I went back around to take a seat next to his and waited for him. He returned with one of those new glasses and I watched him happily as he made the drink for me.  _ A pop tart.  _

“Mm that looks good.” I praised once he set the glass on the bar before me.  _ Wow. Total perfection.  _ “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome.” He said as he came back around the bar to reclaim his seat. “À votre santé.”

_ Why does he do this to me?  _ I didn’t have a clue what he said, but it sounded too sexy not to drink to it, so I did and the drink was better than I remembered. I had a few swallows before setting the glass down and licking my lips. 

“I think this is  _ too  _ good.” I smiled over at him. 

“You don’t think I should let it out into the world?” He asked with a teasing tone.

I shrugged and laughed. “Honestly? No. I want it all to myself.”

“I want you all to myself.” He countered and took a sip of his drink.

_ Oh my.  _ “S-stop it.” I blushed and pulled my drink closer to me. 

A smirk tugged at his lips and his blue-grey eyes gave all their attention to my face. “Do you have any plans tonight?”

That was right . . . I didn’t have to work. “No. I’m off.” 

“Do you want to make some with me?” He asked carefully. 

_ This is it. He’s totally asking me out.  _ I didn’t know what to do. I  _ really  _ wanted to say yes but something in the back of my mind told me not to. In the end, I listened to my heart and said, “Yeah.” 

Really, I wanted to fuck, but I wouldn’t say that right now. I wondered what he had in mind.  _ Maybe it was just that.  _ Which for me, would be nice. There was something about the soft look in his blue-grey eyes though that told me that wasn’t it. I sipped my drink, trying not to think too much into it, but that was difficult. My boss really liked me and I totally liked him a little too much to keep my distance. 

“What did you have in mind?” I asked, trying to swallow my nervousness. He was just my super sexy boss. Nothing to worry about. Enjoying it while I could was for the best. It had to be. I hoped whatever he wanted to do, it involved these delicious pop tarts. 

Before Levi could answer me, Jean wandered over and put his arm around my shoulder, tugging me close to him as his head dipped down next to mine. “The hell are you doing, Eren?”

My face set into a scowl and my hands tightened around my glass. I wasn’t about to have this conversation with him, especially with Levi sitting right next to me. “Get lost.” I grumbled and he huffed at my ear. 

“Not a chance. I’d better keep an eye on you. And take you home since you’re drinking.”

After the night I’d had, Jean’s annoying hovering set me off and I turned to give him the coldest look I could muster, having to hold even tighter to my glass to keep from choking him. “Dude, if you don’t lay off I’m going to flip.”

Being mindful of Levi, I tried to contain myself and miraculously managed to. But Jean was an idiot and he didn’t back down easily. The fire in his eyes told me he wasn’t going to let it go. If he kept it up, he was going to push me away for good. 

“I’m only having one drink, I’ll be able to drive myself just fine. And if for some reason I can’t, I’m sure I could get a ride from the boss.”

Jean’s lips flattened and his look of anger dissipated into a look of sadness. I knew him well enough not to miss it and it did upset me to know I was hurting him, but I’d already told him everything I knew to tell him without being an absolute jerk. If I wouldn’t have been completely wasted that night, I would have never made that mistake. I didn’t see him in that way at all, honestly it made me sick when I even thought about it. Because he was like a brother to me. I never knew he saw me any differently until after it happened, but at this rate I feared for what was left of our friendship. 

I didn’t want to embarrass him by saying just anything in front of Levi. Hell, he worked for him too. But he was really pushing me and after I had a few sips of my drink, I met his brown eyes. “Seriously . . . Let it go, Jean.”

“I’m just trying to look out for you.” He said, frown ever present. 

“I understand.” Too much really. “But don’t. I know what I’m doing.”  _ Most of the time.  _

Jean wasn’t happy and though he hesitated, after a moment he stormed off without another word. I sighed and had a long drink, wishing he could understand how I felt and how much I hated that this had happened to us. Not too long ago things were so simple and easy between us. If only we could get back to that . . . Wishful thinking that probably wouldn’t get me anywhere was useless and I looked back at Levi who looked as impassive as he ever had. 

“Sorry about that. Sometimes he forgets that I’m an adult.”  _ And not his.  _ I forced a small smile as my eyes aimlessly wandered around, eventually settling on my drink. It was almost gone, two more swallows and it was finished.  _ So good.  _ “Can I fix myself another?” I really needed it. 

Levi got up and proceeded to make another drink for me instead of answering or letting me do it on my own. I wasn’t going to complain considering he made the drink the best and I happily accepted the fresh drink with a smile. 

“Thank you.” I cupped the glass in my hands and peered across the bar at him as he refilled his bourbon. “So what did you have in mind? For our  _ date  _ I mean.”

He took a long sip and leaned over the counter, simply watching me. “Call me old fashioned, but I want to take you out on a picnic.”

_ A picnic?  _ “Really?” I smiled, feeling excited. “I’ve never been on a picnic before.”

“Then I’m thankful to be your first.” He said, returning my smile with a small one of his own.

I had some more of my drink while we continued to stare at each other happily. I was crazy about the pop tart. I was kind of crazy about Levi too. When I finished my drink I stood up and walked around the bar, wanting another. Any time now and I'd have to leave the club, if I could have one more, I wanted it. Levi stole the glass from my hand and insisted on making my drink again with a knowing smirk on his face.

“I’ll need to drive you home after all at this rate.” He teased as he mixed. “Not that I mind.”

I wasn’t against him driving me home at all, as long as he was willing to come inside for a bit. I stepped even closer to him, peering into his eyes as my own narrowed. “If you do will you come in and have your way with me?” I asked quietly but hopefully. I wouldn’t try to hide the fact that I wanted him. However, I didn’t want anyone in our business. 

“Oh? One preview wasn’t enough?” He mused, feigning innocence.

_ Not even close.  _ “It was only a preview? Now I want it even more.” Surely he wouldn’t turn me down. 

“A preview of what could be.” He corrected with a chuckle, but he didn't say I was completely wrong. “Although . . . one taste wasn’t enough for me either.”

“So?” I prompted, leaning against him purposely. “Then we can?”

His arm circled around my waist as if it belonged there. “We can.”

The proximity was more stifling with him touching me so casually and I felt the back of my neck heat up but I wasn’t going to back down. “Can we leave when I finish this then?”

“Of course, Eren.” He told me fondly.

_ Damn.  _ “Okay.” I said after clearing my throat, quickly sipping my drink. It did nothing to cool me down though. 

Levi finished with his bourbon around the same time I finished my drink and then the two of us separated to gather our things. I didn’t wander towards the door, not wanting to have to deal with Jean anymore if I could help it. It was bad enough that while I was waiting on Levi Hanji was winking at me and throwing me a thumbs up.  _ So much for keeping things on the hush.  _

Before Levi met me he spoke to Hanji and Erwin and then the two of us left the club in his SUV. It was nicer than nice, possibly the cleanest vehicle I’d ever ridden in. It smelled like his cologne which relaxed me and I was staring at him out of the corner of my eye, feeling smug about getting to fuck him again. He would definitely be ready to head home to his place afterwards which meant less for me to worry about, so this was good. It was really good. 

When we made it to my place, I led the way to the door, quickly unlocking it and stepping in. I held the door for Levi as I toed off my shoes and hoped that he didn’t think I was a messy person. Because I wasn’t. And thankfully everything seemed to be in order. 

“Sorry for the mess.” I laughed nervously as he walked in, looking around. 

“It seems well cleaned.” He said and then added, “Though I would have to take a closer look to be sure.”

“Oh, please don’t. You might find dust in places I missed.” There was no telling what he might find honestly. 

Levi hung up his jacket before taking off his shoes as well. “You’re safe for now. The only thing I’m interested in finding tonight is your bedroom.”

_ Same.  _ “Well let me show you the way, sir.” I grinned, taking his hand and pulling him through the living room, down the hallway and into my bedroom. 

I’d just changed the sheets the day before and everything was nice and tidy, to be sure to his liking. I was probably too thrilled about being able to do this again—and then having a date with him. When was the last time I went on a date? I couldn’t remember. Not that I had any time to think with Levi tugging me back towards him, pushing me against the wall. One of his hands went inside my shirt to run along my back while the other grabbed my ass.

“To think you could work me up so much.” He said, lips grazing my jaw. “It’s ridiculous.”

It was, considering I didn’t really try. I could only imagine how he’d feel if I did. “Then d-don’t tease me. Just fuck me.”

“I don’t take orders.” He told me and started mouthing at my neck, his hand continuing to knead my ass.

My eyes widened at his words and I bit my lip to hold back a whimper. “I-I wasn’t ordering. Just . . . I can’t wait.” I could ask nicely when I really wanted something. “So please, don’t tease me.”

“I’ll give you what you want.” He promised and took a step back. “Grab the lube.”

He wouldn’t have to tell me twice. I walked over to my bedside table, opening the lone drawer and grabbing my lube. When I turned to go back to him, he was right behind me, taking the lube before pushing me up against the other wall I was now closest too. When he’d told me he wanted  _ more  _ I never would have guessed he could be like this when it came to sex, but I wasn’t going to complain. 

“You’re gonna fuck me here, like this?” I asked, heart beating a little faster.  _ I’ve never been fucked against a wall before.  _

His hand went to my fly and didn’t waste any time undoing it. “I know you can take it, Yeager, don’t pretend otherwise.” He said before trapping me in a hungry kiss.

I could definitely take it and I wanted it more than he could imagine. His lips felt so good on mine, melting me, though I held fast to his shirt at his chest as I kissed him back. My dick was already hard and I could just picture how it would feel to have him inside me once more. It’s why I couldn’t be patient. Because I just wanted him so badly. 

Just after our tongues met in a heated frenzy, I started pulling his shirt up, desperate to feel his warm skin. Levi helped me get rid of his shirt and used the opportunity during the broken kiss to remove my own and my pants as well. I barely had a second to breathe before his mouth was on mine once more. I knew my hair was a mess and I still had my shirt on but I didn’t give a damn. I just wanted him. Now. 

I heard the sound of the lube snapping open and soon after, his hand slid into my briefs. I shivered at the cold feeling of his coated finger tracing my rim and a few seconds later the digit pushed inside. My lips parted from his as I gasped, a groan rumbling in my throat after when his teeth clamped down on my bottom lip. He definitely knew how to make me feel good and as much as I wanted it to last, I just wanted him to fuck me already. 

“Have you thought about it, Eren? About becoming mine?” He asked, voice low and husky as he added another finger.

It sounded like a dream if I was being honest, but I still had too many insecurities. I wanted to spend time with Levi, I wanted him to want me. I wanted to be able to fuck, but that’s all I knew. Everything else was beyond me and I couldn’t think properly at the time with his fingers working me so well. I could only moan and cling to his arms, wishing his cock would replace those fingers even if they felt so good. 

He licked over the spot he bit and looked at me with burning eyes. “Don’t forget what I’m after.”

It didn’t take too much time for him to add yet another finger and he was quick to prepare me, stretching and caressing inside. He went deeper and deeper inside until my knees started going weak. It wasn’t enough, even with me rocking back against his hand. I needed so much more of him and yet I was shaken with the pleasure I already felt—or possibly my desire for more. 

My head fell to rest on his shoulder as I fought to keep my breathing as even as possible. It was hard to stand, even harder not to beg him to give me more, but I was managing.  _ Somehow. _ Once he deemed me ready, he removed his hand to pull down my briefs. Then he pulled down his zipper to reveal his cock, giving it a few long and lazy strokes. I had little time to admire him before he was crowding closer to me until there was no room between us.

“Up.” He instructed with a couple taps to my thigh.

Levi’s hands went under my thighs as my legs wrapped around him, lifting me into position and pressing me against the wall.  _ Finally.  _ I was so happy he was going to give it to me, eyes gazing into his dazedly and breathing erratic. My arms wrapped around his neck and I leaned in for a kiss, savoring the taste of bourbon on his lips. 

We made out for a couple moments with slow and longing movements. However, that all came to a halt when he angled his hips, pushing the tip past my entrance. He eased his way all the way in and I could feel him pressed right against my prostate. Levi groaned in my ear as I tightened around him, a drawn out moan leaving my throat. I didn’t have to wait for him to start thrusting into me with enough force to make my legs slip from around his waist. He held on to my thighs and easily supported my weight, not holding back as he had his way with me.

I couldn't think as my body was overwhelmed with pleasure, my mind trapped in a cycle of in and out. Rather than bucking quickly and wildly, each of his thrusts were hard and precise. His deep voice grunted and growled in my ear as I couldn’t help tightening around him even more, craving every drag of his dick. My own member was confined between us, wetting our stomachs with my pre-cum. If Levi hadn’t picked me up then I knew for certain my legs would have given up on me. 

“Fuck.” I whimpered out, much closer than I really wanted to be. He just felt too good, hitting me just right. 

My lips moved to his shoulder, sloppily kissing across on my way towards his neck. I wasn’t sure if I’d ever get enough of him. It seemed as if he was suddenly moving deeper and I whined against his neck, nails digging into his back. Levi continued to pound against my prostate and I wasn’t able to last more than another minute. He was seconds behind me, burying himself inside as lewd sounds fell from our lips. I could feel his cock throbbing and his hands gripped hard enough to leave bruises. 

He really made me crazy—fucking me against my wall and draining every last ounce of energy that I had. I feared him putting me down, knowing I’d probably fall on my ass but he continued to hold me. My head laid limp on his shoulder as I breathed, eyes too heavy to keep open. My body was surrendering to the exhaustion that had crept up on me and Levi had set it off, giving me just what I needed to get a good several hours of sleep. 

Levi panted against my neck and used the wall to help support me as he raised a hand to my head. He pulled what little of my hair that remained in the bun free and carded his fingers through it, lulling me further into unconsciousness. We stayed like that until we caught our breaths and it was difficult to resist passing out. I was carried to the bathroom and set in the bathtub before he turned on the water, taking time to make sure it was warm. Then he filled the space two thirds of the way and climbed in behind me, letting me rest against his chest.

I closed my eyes while he began washing and massaging my body with firm yet gentle hands. He told me stories about the club in a soft and quiet tone, telling me about the days before they had a stable staff. Aside from him, Hanji and Erwin everyone from years past had been fired and replaced. The sound of his voice was soothing and his stories were interesting enough to help me stay awake. I had never been pampered like this before, but I had to admit that I liked it. When we were clean and dry, Levi carried me to bed without complaints. 

He pulled the blanket over us and cradled me against his chest, his fingers running through my hair again. Nobody had ever made me feel so at ease and after tonight, I wanted nothing more than to agree to be his. My arm wrapped around him as well and I closed my eyes, smiling to myself. 

“You’re going to stay?” I asked sleepily, surprised by my hopefulness. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He assured. 

There was no way I could open my eyes again, especially with him playing with my hair, something I only realized now that I really liked. I held him a little tighter, trying to stifle a yawn but it still came. “Thank you.” I whispered just as I drifted off. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six—** **_Levi_ **

I woke up to Eren sprawled out on the mattress again, this time with his leg thrown over me. A glance in his direction showed he was sleeping soundly and I had no desire to wake him. Last night was difficult for both of us, but it was really hard on him. Bartending wasn’t the easiest job and drunk customers that liked to hit on you would drive anyone up the wall. It honestly irked me to no end to hear men hollering for him, but in my position I could only do so much. 

I stood by what I had told Hanji, I couldn’t step in every time someone checked him out. Although, she was right. I did need to step in every now and again to solidify my intentions with Eren and give his admirers some boundaries. It would be in their best interest not to piss me off. Hanji was also right when she said I treated Eren differently than any of my other relationships. In the end I couldn’t resist him and here I was, laying in his bed after I fucked him against a wall.

Perhaps it was different with Eren and I was breaking my own rules, but maybe it wasn’t a bad thing. I moved to get out of bed and suddenly Eren was on me, still asleep and clinging with a familiar determination. I sighed and decided to stay put, brushing his bangs out of his face. He could be a handful when he wanted to be. Though I was getting to know him better and learning how to deal with him. To be truthful, I found even his stubbornness endearing despite refusing to admit the fact. 

I was beginning to see there were a number of things that were different with Eren and it made me wonder why that was the case. Things were still early and new, but I had clearly liked him more than I first thought. I simply rested beside him and let him sleep for a while longer. I knew I wouldn’t be able to drift off again, but I was content with closing my eyes without thinking about work. When Eren did stir I waited patiently for those turquoise eyes to open. They were dazed and not fully awake, but just as beautiful as ever. 

“Are you in there?” I teased and gently tapped his forehead with my knuckle.

“You smell good.” He breathed, eyes fluttering closed once more before he pressed his nose to my chest and sighed. 

“I probably smell like your soap.” I said and wrapped my arm around him, my thumb caressing the small of his back.

“Nah smells like you.” He mumbled into my chest quietly and then moved his hand to my side, feeling me up. “Feel good too.”

I chuckled into his hair and let my hand travel further down to cop a feel. “Well good morning.” 

“Good morning.” He hummed, breathing hotly through parted lips at my skin. “I hope you slept well.”

“I did, and you?”

“Too well maybe. It feels late.” He smiled and leaned up to look at me, appearing more awake now. “Are you in a rush?” He asked them, fingers ghosting up and down my stomach. 

I rolled over on top of him and started pressing kisses to his neck. “For our date? Not particularly.”

“Good.” He breathed, turning his head as a means to let me know he liked what I was doing. His hips rolled beneath me, seconding the fact. “We should enjoy this.”

“I didn’t think you could take more after last night.” I confessed and moved my lips down to his chest, hands coming up to play with his nipples. 

Eren’s back arched and he swallowed a moan. “I can . . . I want you.” He promised, body rocking. 

He was insoluble, but I wasn’t complaining. I reached for the lube I had tossed on top of the bedside table and licked a path to the abandoned nipple, capturing it in my mouth. My member was already taking an interest in what was happening and Eren was in the same state. I uncapped the bottle with one hand as I continued to tease his chest and lubed up my fingers. A groan left my throat when I brought my hand down and found that he was still loose. 

I fingered him a little regardless since we both enjoyed the action, though he was as impatient as ever. After I coated my cock, I went back up to kiss him before I pushed in. I muffled any sounds he made as I slowly devoured his mouth, sliding my tongue around his own. His body let me in willingly and I didn’t stop until I was in to the hilt. Eren’s hands cradled my face as he kissed me and his legs wrapped around my waist. He kept himself together but not without a steady string of moans forming in his throat. 

A few seconds later and I started to move, keeping my thrusts nice and slow. I made sure he felt every drag and push as I went deeper and deeper each time. I pulled back to watch his face as he fell apart, catching every change in his expression no matter how small. He looked amazing like this and it was something I felt honored to see, his hair spread out on the pillow as his head fell back to loudly voice his pleasure. He was so warm inside and hugged around me just right. I was gradually approaching the edge along with him, the slow build satisfying in a different way. 

“You’re doing so well.” I praised, knowing he preferred it much faster. “There you go, just like that.” I said as I watched him lose himself, reaching down to stroke his member.

Eren cursed and moaned, writhing below me. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before biting his own lip and dropping his hands to his sides. His hands held tight to his sheets as he panted, trying to take it without asking for more. But I could see it written all over his face. It was difficult for him, but he had to trust that I would take care of him even if it wasn’t how he wanted. I gave long and firm strokes to his dick, making sure to squeeze the tip. I leaned down to give some attention to his neck before I took his earlobe between my lips. He whimpered as I sucked and nipped, another sensation to drive him crazy during this slow tourture.

I was rooting for him not to break. “You’re taking it so well, sweetheart, keep it up. Let it build until it can’t anymore.”

“Levi!” He screeched, at his limit.  _ Beau. _

I pressed in hard against his prostate and didn’t move, speeding up my hand and stroking him in earnest. “Go on, Eren. Come for me.”

“ _ Fuck. _ ” He cried out, not lasting more than another second before coming hard. His body quaked and his voice loudly dragged on with the moaning even after he’d finished. 

I held him close and cradled his head with my hand, soothing him as much as I could through his orgasm. Once he stopped trembling, I peppered his face in light kisses. 

“Are you alright?” I asked and stroked his cheek.

Eren nodded shakily, still breathing heavily. “Yes.” He rasped quietly. 

Not wanting to agitate his oversensitivity, I carefully pulled out and laid beside him. “Do you want some water?”

“You . . . You didn’t come.” He managed, rolling onto his side to face me. 

“I’m fine.” I told him before he started worrying over it. “That was about satisfying you.”

“No way.” He whined, reaching down towards my erection. “I’m fine, really!”

I took hold of his wrist and brought his fingers to my lips. “Just ignore it.” I said, but I knew he was going to be stubborn about this.

“There’s no way I can ignore it.” He huffed. “Let me take care of it. Please?”

“Tsk.”  _ He had to ask nicely. _ I supposed it wasn’t a big deal even if I was okay without coming, he wanted to touch me and I couldn’t deny him. “Alright.”

Eren smiled as I released his hand and he pushed me onto my back, trailing the same hand down my chest and abdomen. He moved to carefully position himself between my legs, laying on his front as he stared at my erection. Once he dipped down closer, I felt his shaky exhale against me and watched patiently as his hands rubbed my hips and thighs. 

Now all of a sudden he was filled with patience, eyes locked on my cock as if he was purely mesmerized. His tongue slipped from between his lips and ran up my balls and then my length slowly. I couldn’t have been any harder and his slick, slow moving tongue felt like a little piece of heaven on me. 

He was in no rush to begin with, but his tongue glided up and down the underside of my member several times before his lips took over. He kissed up my cock, slow and hot, his hands still rubbing my hips and lower abdomen. When he reached the tip, his tongue licked around it while he slowly took me into his mouth. 

My hands reached down to fist in his hair before I could stop them and those striking turquoise eyes gazed up to me while he went down, steadily, so slow. I groaned, grip tight in his hair as he swallowed all of me, throat vibrating with a moan of his own when my cock started throbbing. The slow pace did make things intense, but oh so good. 

Though my hips yearned to buck upwards, I forced myself to keep still and let him do as he pleased, apparently being this sweet torment when he knew what he was doing and could have gotten me off quickly. My eyes threatened to close at the sensation of him sucking his way back up, but I wouldn’t allow it. I didn’t want to miss that face,  _ those eyes.  _

His mouth came off of me, teeth grazing down the side of my length gently and then his tongue glided back up. My teeth clenched when he started taking me back in his mouth and I loosened my hold on his hair, combing my fingers through it until he took all of me once more. I couldn’t help but grip tightly, hips flexing if only the tiniest bit. 

Eren paused once he was all the way down on me, breathing deeply through his nose. Nobody had ever taken all of me in their mouth before, but Eren did it with ease as if his gag reflex was nonexistent. He continued with the slow ministrations, his right hand rubbing down my inner thigh and then cupping my tightened balls. 

When my cock started throbbing again, Eren moaned around me, brows furrowing as he repositioned his body on the bed. If he wouldn’t have started moving then, I feared I would be the one losing my patience but thankfully he did. He started sucking me a little faster, though only a fraction while his hand fondled my balls. 

It felt so good and I was right on the verge when he stopped suddenly, sucking his way off of me and gazing at me with half lidded eyes filled with longing. I panted, not understanding why he’d quit until he crawled over me, straddling me quickly. His lips were crushed against mine before I could protest and we both moaned into the kiss when he lowered himself down on me. 

There was nothing slow about it, he slammed his ass down on me, crying out against my lips and then forcing himself to kiss me again. I was already coming, the feel of him surrounding me so tightly more than enough to push me over the edge. Eren didn’t stop though, he urged me into a sitting position, arms wrapping around my neck as his hips rolled and bounced on me. 

“Fuck.  _ Fuck!”  _ He ranted, to my surprise coming once again between us as I filled him. 

My arms had wrapped around him, holding him closely as he went limp atop me. His head rested in the crook of my neck as he panted and moaned, trembling yet again. Slowly, my cock softened inside of him as I combed his hair back from his face with my fingers. Less than a moment later, his breathing had deepened and evened out, a telltale sign that he’d fallen asleep. 

“Damn brat.” I chided quietly, a small smile on my lips. He was something else.

It was the first time I had let him take control and I wasn’t disappointed. He was truthfully more erotic than he knew, I was quickly becoming addicted. He certainly knew what he was doing and that made me eager to learn what else he could do. I laid him down on the mattress and then went into the bathroom to get a wet cloth, coming back to wipe him clean. Then I tucked Eren in and let him sleep a bit more, figuring he would wake up soon. With a short glance around the room, I decided to tidy up a little. 

I borrowed a pair of boxers from him and picked up our clothes from yesterday. After locating the washer, I put them in there before padding into the living room. I had been teasing Eren when we were talking about how clean his place was, but after taking another look I found it was up to my standards. That was no easy task and I was admittingly impressed. It was no wonder he did such a good job when he cleaned at the club. 

My eyes traveled to the clock to check the time and found that there was a couple hours left before the club opened. We would be hard pressed for daylight if we still went out for a picnic and I couldn’t skip work considering it was a Friday night. Laying in bed with Eren without thinking about work had been nice, but it was later than I thought it was. As it looked now, I wouldn’t be able to take him on that date and I would be late getting to the club. 

A sigh left my lips, but I knew it couldn’t be helped. Besides, I didn’t regret anything and it wasn’t as if I couldn’t afford to be late. There was no sense worrying about it if I couldn’t change it. I went into the kitchen and began making us something to eat while I waited for Eren to wake up again. I hoped he wouldn’t be too disappointed about the date and I would make it up to him, take a rain check. I had just finished and set everything out on the kitchen table when he came into the room, his hair up in a bun and a blanket over his shoulders. 

“Good morning again.” He mused as he took a seat. “You cooked in my house?” He blinked at the food in awe before grinning at me. “Much better than a packed lunch.”

“Got to keep your strength up.” I said as I sat across from him. I was already starting to feel guilty about canceling the date, a part of me wanted to put if off. “Our clothes are in the washer right now, but after they dry I’ll have to head over to my house before work.”

“What?” His brows rose and he peered over at the clock, frowning as he looked back to me. “I fucked up and slept all day.” He pouted. 

It was more accurate to say he fucked and slept all day, but I didn’t correct him. “It’s alright, I still plan to take you on that picnic. Does Sunday work for you?” The club was closed, but he might have plans.

He nodded as he chewed, only speaking after swallowing his mouthful of food. “Yeah I’ll be up and ready for sure.”

“I’m sorry you’ll have to wait.” I told him softly. I knew he had been looking forward to it and he was so excited when I suggested the idea, I should have woken him up sooner.

“It’s okay. It’s my fault for sleeping too much.” He pouted again and looked down at his food. “I wish you didn’t have to work. Or I could work with you.”

I ate some of my own food before responding. “I wish I could too, but I don’t want you to have to work on your day off. That isn’t fair to you.”  _ I have enough trouble as it is to get you to take breaks.  _

He was still pouting and picking at his food more than eating it. “Well I could at least go hang out while you work . . . It’s not like I have anything else to do.”

“Eren . . .” I wanted to deny him, but I couldn’t after that. Since when could he sway me so easily? “You do have to pick up your car too . . . I guess you can come along. But I don’t want to catch your ass behind the bar, got it? You’re not there to work so try to have fun instead.” It was about time he got to experience the club the way it was meant to be.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll have too much fun to try and work. I love partying at Rivaille’s on the weekends.” He smiled and finally started eating again. 

“You sound as if you’ve partied there before.” I mused as I got back to eating as well. 

“Oh . . . There have been quite a few times. Not all of them ended so well.” He laughed nervously. 

Now I was curious to see just how wild he could get. “Is that right? And why was that?” I asked, a smirk tugging at my lips.

“Well . . . I got in a fight one night. Reiner ended up carrying my ass out like the damn brute he is. I’ve been scared of him ever since.” He snorted. “Sometimes I get myself into trouble . . . I get really happy when I’m drunk.”

Meaning I would have to keep an eye on him. “Good to know.” He really was a handful. “You won’t have to worry about getting thrown out tonight at least.” 

“Mm thank you. I really don’t like getting manhandled by those muscle freaks. No offense to them but . . . Scary.”

Eren could be shy at times, but it was hard to imagine him being afraid of anyone. The bouncers were supposed to be intimidating and did scare a lot of people, but finding out that he was one of them amused me. Though it made sense considering how he acted towards Erwin. We finished our food and Eren took a shower while I put our clothes in the dryer. I joined him under the spray and we spent a while washing and enjoying our time together. 

I changed the bed sheets while Eren got dressed, a towel wrapped around my waist. My gaze drifted over to him as he was looking himself over in the mirror. He wore jeans and a long sleeve, teal button up shirt with a white t-shirt under it. The long sleeves were pushed up to his elbows while his hair was put back in a bun, white tennis shoes on his feet. He looked good . . . a little too good. I had no doubt he was going to get hit on and I was going to have to deal with it.

I walked up behind him and put my hands on his hips, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “Planning to break a few hearts?”

Eren rolled his eyes and laughed. “Not planning. But I will if I have to.”

“Just make sure mine isn’t one of them.” I said and slid my arms further around his abdomen. I didn’t usually see him out of uniform, it had only been at the cookout and that time at the gas station. 

He smiled and moved his hands to hold onto my arms. “I wouldn’t do you like that, sir.”

“Good, I don’t give it to just anyone.” I said, giving him a squeeze. Then I pulled away and slapped his ass before I went into the hallway to head to the dryer.

I checked on the clothes and deemed them ready. After I got dressed, I went back into the living room and put on my shoes by the door. Eren came over with his keys and locked the door behind us as we left. I checked my phone in the car and then drove us to my house. I changed my clothes again once we got there and made sure to grab my watch, the club had already opened now. The new drink would be sold tonight and the place was probably packed. 

We made good time on our way to the club and I parked in the employees section, right next to Eren’s car. The line to get in was long as fuck and I suspected the news of the new drink passed along quickly. We got out of the car and cut the line as we went to the front door, ignoring the scowls and shouts thrown at us. Bertolt was at the door to keep an eye on the people outside while Jean was at his usual post. I waited until Jean finished with the person he was letting in before I led the way up to him. 

When his eyes moved to us, they quickly settled on Eren in a glower. “What the fuck? I’ve called you a thousand times.” He snapped. 

Eren sighed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest. “I know. You’d think you’d give up after the first few tries.”

Jean flinched but looked even angrier. “I was worried about you. What the hell?” His eyes glanced to me and then back to Eren. “Seriously?” 

I raised an eyebrow at his tone and Eren shrugged noncommittally. 

“You’re not working tonight so what the hell are you doing?”

“Came to party right by my lonesome.” Eren snickered. “It’s none of your business anyway.” He then added before turning to me. “Can I go in now?”

“Go ahead.” I told him.

He hesitated, watching me thoughtfully before sighing and entering the club. I turned my attention back to Jean and took a deep breath. I really didn’t have time for this, but it needed to be said. His whatever it was with Eren was becoming a problem.

“Look, Kirstein. I don’t know what's going on between you and Yeager and I don’t care, but don’t let it interfere with your work. You need to focus on your job tonight. Understood?”

“Won’t be a problem, Mr. Ackerman.” Jean said with a forced smile. 

I gave him a curt nod and then entered the club, hoping this night wasn’t going to take a turn for the worse like I had a feeling it would. I spotted Erwin and checked in with him to make sure everything was alright before I headed over to the bar. Hanji, Sasha and Historia were making drinks with Ymir in her usual seat in Historia’s section. I didn’t know where Eren had run off to yet, but I would find out later. I went behind the bar to help serve drinks and cut back the crowd swarming around.

“Captain short stack!” Hanji cheered when she saw me and raised a glass, probably hers. “You've come to the rescue! Let’s get some drinks out, oh yeah, liquor! Woot wot!”

I ignored the spectacle she was making despite the way my eyebrow twitched. Again I had to ask myself why I put up with her. I got to work right away and began mixing drinks, the most popular request being the pop tart. I was surprised when I looked up to see Eren sitting at the bar with a smile on his face.

“I’d like one of those famous pop tarts too, sir.” He said excitedly. 

I shook my head and found myself giving him a small smile in return. “Coming right up, sweetheart.”

Eren didn’t make a peep but I caught his face flushing before I turned my attention to fixing his drink. It took me no time at all to have it mixed and I set it out on the long counter top. I told him his drinks were on the house, knowing well enough that he would be having more than one. 

“Well then, I better get to work bragging on this drink.” He laughed as he got off of the stool and grabbed the glass. “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome, Eren.”

And that was the last time I saw him sober. I was well aware of how many drinks he had considering he only came to me, claiming that I made them perfectly. He wasn’t wrong, but it looked like he wasn’t pacing himself. He was indulging without a limit and I wasn’t helping the situation. I didn’t want to ruin his time, but I didn’t want him passing out either. Finally I had to tell him no and got a pout in return. He whined and tried to get me to change my mind, but I wouldn’t give in to him. 

It ended with him asking for someone else’s drink and I clicked my tongue when they gave it to him. Hanji was giggling at the two of us and I ordered her to get back to work. Eren went off to the dance floor, glass in hand and I wasn’t comfortable with the idea at all. I wanted to go after him, but I needed to stay behind the bar. I was at work and at the moment he was a customer. I had to let him be no matter how much I disliked it. However I would find out that was a mistake, drunk Eren didn’t give a shit.

It got harder and harder to stay put as the night progressed. My eyes would constantly drift towards Eren, jaw tightening as he flirted with other men. It was different from when he was on the clock and the attention was unwanted. Now he was encouraging it, a clear willing and enthusiastic participant. It annoyed me to no end. Things only got worse once he started grinding on the dance floor. He was shameless in the way he moved and was giving quite the show, men were surrounding him to get in on the action. 

“If you hold that glass any harder you’re going to break it.” Hanji voiced from beside me. “Looks like my love bug is having fun, so many admirers.”

“Shut the fuck up, hag.” I hissed and set the glass down. “I know you’re just trying to piss me off.”

She grinned devilishly and put her hands on her hips. “I’m only wondering how much longer it will be before you snap . . . hopefully before someone else takes my baby bird home. Oh, someone’s making a move.”

I snapped my head back in Eren’s direction, but it was the same scene as before. Hanji cackled and clutched her stomach, unaware that she didn’t have much longer to live. 

“I hate you.” I grumbled although my words didn’t affect her in the slightest. 

We got back to work and I told myself to focus on mixing drinks. I still had a job to do and the night wasn’t over yet. I lasted less than an hour behind the bar and then couldn’t take it anymore, I stepped out of my role as the boss. A man had his hands all over Eren as they danced and grinded on each other, the sight pushing me over the edge. I came around the bar and headed right for them, not caring who got in my way. I didn’t hesitate to grab Eren’s arm and yank him to my chest. 

“Find yourself another dance partner, this one belongs to me.” I stated evenly, keeping a tight hold on my anger but not able to stop from narrowing my eyes at the man.

“Levi?” Eren drawled. “S’okay I think.” He laughed as he rested back against me. 

“Hush.” I said and glared at the man when he opened his mouth to speak. He wisely decided to take his leave and I escorted Eren off the dance floor, careful not to make him trip over his unsteady feet.

He was silent as I led him through the club and over to the stairs that led to my apartment. I couldn’t let him run loose in his current state, there was no way in hell. I walked him up the steps and into the flat. After I shut the door behind us, I sat him down on the couch and fetched a glass of water. I froze when I came back into the living room, greeted by the sight of Eren stripping his clothes off. Thank god I pulled him away when I did. 

“What are you doing?” I asked as I came over and set the glass on the low table.

He’d flung both his shirts across the room and started fighting with his shoes. “Hot. My body. Tingling.” He breathed, huffing when he finally got his shoes off. 

That was a little odd. “Did you make yourself sick?” I asked and brought my hand to his forehead, frowning at his burning skin. I shouldn’t have let him drink so much.

“No. S’okay.” He hummed, fumbling with his belt, eyes closed. 

“Tsk.” I helped him out of his pants, but told him to keep his underwear on. Then I ushered him to the bedroom and onto the mattress, taking the glass of water with me. “Here, drink this and try to sleep it off.”

“What?  _ No way!”  _ He whined, pouting at me. “You’re not gonna fuck me?”

_ Truly insoluble.  _ “I’ve fucked you three times in the last forty eight hours.” I reminded him and set the glass on the nightstand. Then I tucked him in despite his protests, making sure he was snug. “Stay put.”

“I can’t.” He groaned, sitting up as soon as I backed up. “I need . . . I need . . .”

Something was off about him, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. “What do you need?”

“ _ You. _ ” He said matter of factly. “So give it to me.”

“No.” Maybe I was imagining things.

“Really?” He blinked at the floor as if in disbelief. “Fine then.” He huffed, getting out of bed and moving to walk past me. 

I grabbed his arm and tossed him back on the bed. “And where do you think you’re going?”

“Whoa.” He gasped, holding his head as he laid still for a moment. “Whoa.”

I sighed and hovered over him. “Come on now, just rest for a bit. You’ll feel better afterwards.” Aside from a headache. 

He shook his head quickly. “No can’t. Four to six hours.”

“What?” What was he on about?

“Just kicked in.” He mumbled, shifting around on the bed and breathing a little strangely. 

“What kicked in?” I asked suspiciously. It couldn’t be . . .

“I don’t know, feels good though.” He mused, reaching up to feel my face. 

I studied his eyes, finding the evidence I needed. “Eren Yaeger you did not take drugs in my club.”

“Don’t be mad.” He whined. 

My hands took hold of his wrists and I closed my eyes. I was already angry, some idiot had snuck drugs in my club. I didn’t give a fuck if people wanted to drink and have fun, but this wasn’t a place to get high. If I found the person who gave him whatever this shit was, their ass was going to jail. I would be having a talk with the bouncers and the doorman later for sure. Now however, I had to deal with Eren. I took a few deep breaths to calm down before I opened my eyes again to look at him. 

“You know better than to take random drugs from strangers, don’t you?” If this was a habit of his I would shut it down quickly.

“Just fun.” He shrugged and giggled. 

It was becoming clear why Jean was so concerned over him. “No. It’s not fun, it’s bad. Don’t do it again. Ever.”

“Why?” He frowned but was still bubbling with amusement. “I like it.”

“I don’t care, I don’t want you doing it again.” I told him firmly. One day someone could slip him the wrong thing and he would end up dead. “Promise me you’ll stop.”

Eren laughed and played with my hair for a few seconds. “Worry too much.” He mused as his hand moved to my ear and he started feeling it slowly. 

“You’re being a brat.” I said and gave up. There was no point in having this conversation, he was fucked up and I doubted he would even remember this.

“You’re being a meany.” He said, face scrunching up as his hand fell away, his arm falling on the bed as if he’d lost the strength to hold it up. 

“Because you’re being a brat.” I reiterated and stood straight, running a hand through my hair. “Alright, scoot over. I’ll lay with you until you fall asleep.”

“No sleep.” He said quickly, sitting up once more. “I want to fuck.”

He was more stubborn than usual. “I don’t think you deserve it.” I said as I sat down next to him, taking off my shoes.

“Not going to sleep! If you’re not gonna fuck me I’m going back to party.” He crossed his arms defiantly. 

I raised a brow at that. “It’s cute that you think I’ll let you.” I took off my watch and then laid back on the bed, opening my arms. “Be a good boy and come here, sweetheart.”

“Aw.” He grinned and plopped down on top of me. “You’re so soft.”

I pulled the blanket over us and held back a smile. “Don’t tell anyone. It’s our secret, okay?”

“Alright . . . If you be nice.” He laughed. “That means fuck me now.”

“Ce gamin . . .” There was no winning with him, honestly. 

“That’s so hot.” He hummed, face lowering closer to mine. 

“Me speaking French?” I clarified. I didn’t do it often, but sometimes it slipped without me realizing it. 

He nodded, grinning broadly. “I like it a lot.” He admitted, hand running down my neck and over my chest. 

That was good to know for future reference. “I see. What else do you like?”

“You fucking me for sure.” He laughed and moved his leg over me. “Come on, don’t you want to?”

Of course I did, I couldn’t turn down an invitation from him. Usually. In this case it was different, I would be taking advantage and that wasn’t the kind of man I was.

“I’m not having sex with you when you’re out of it.” I said and rolled over on top of him, caging him in between my arms. “But if you’re so determined, I’ll have to satisfy you in other ways.”

“Other ways?” He asked in surprise. 

I hummed and brought my lips to his collarbone. I started leaving kisses and gentle nips over his skin, making him gasp. My hand trailed down his body until it reached his briefs, my fingers teasing the outline of his hardening cock. The slight touch had him arching below me and I soon realized he was more sensitive than he normally was. I didn’t know if that was because of the alcohol, the drugs, or both but I would take care of him regardless. I palmed him through the fabric and captured a perked nipple in my mouth. 

He moaned and held onto my shoulders, his head falling to the side against the pillow. It wasn’t long before he was hard and wetting the front of his briefs with his pre-cum. I swirled my tongue around his nipple as my hand pulled down his only article of clothing. Once they were off and out of the way, I ran my fingers across his v-line and pelvis. Eren squirmed and wiggled around, unable to stay still. I took pity on him and didn’t keep him waiting too long. I moved further down and pushed the covers away. 

I couldn’t help licking my lips at the sight of him, he was beyond eager and his member was already an angry shade of red. No, I didn’t think I would ever be able to resist him. I leaned back over him for a quick but heated kiss, a whine leaving his throat at how soon it ended. Though he wasn’t disappointed for more than a couple seconds. I took the tip of his dick into my mouth and harshly sucked. Eren’s hands flew to my hair and I had to hold his hips still when he thrusted upwards. 

More moans escaped him and I took him in further, continuing until I had every inch. I stayed there and kept sucking for a few moments before I began bobbing my head. My pace was steady as not to overwhelm him, but he wanted to speed things along. He was doing his damndest to move and didn’t bother trying to be quiet. The hold he had on my hair was getting painful as well, he was too worked up.

“Calmez-vous, chérie.” I said after I raised my head. “Take some deep breaths for me.”

Eren did as I said, each exhale coming out as a groan. “Fuck.” 

Once he had calmed down a bit, I took him back into my mouth and bobbed my head again. I wouldn’t be able to drag this out because off the drug, Eren wouldn't last, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t make it worth his while. I took a slower pace than before and brought one hand down to his entrance. Giving him something else to focus on, my thumb teased his rim, lightly touching him. His cock twitched along the walls of my throat and the fingers in my hair clenched for a second. That was all the answer I needed.

I continued to drive him mad while I eased back into sucking him without abandon. His voice was louder than ever and judging by the way his hips moved he wouldn’t be able to take much more. However, I couldn’t help wanting to make it last for as long as I could, pressing harder against his entrance but not breeching him just yet. I changed the angle and took him in deeper, loving the way he arched and tugged at my hair helplessly. His grip was getting painful again though I let him pull as much as he wanted. This time he just let it happen, his body and movements more relaxed and fluid rather than rigid and taught.

I didn’t hesitate and sucked harder as he grew closer and closer to coming. I was adamant to get him there despite knowing it wouldn’t take much, he was shaking all over. It wasn’t hard to see the signs, feel the way he throbbed against my tongue. I pushed my thumb past his rim and entered him, bringing Eren over the edge. His scream was amusingly silent as he emptied himself down my throat and I didn’t stop bobbing my head. My thumb lazily moved in and out of him and his hips didn’t know which way to thrust in his blinding pleasure.

When I did pull away to look at his limp body and blissed expression, a slight wave of irritation came over me. The drug might have gotten him worked up, but I would make him come harder than that any day of the week. I covered Eren with the blanket and then covered him with my body. I still had some things to take care of, but I wasn’t going anywhere until I was sure his ass would stay put. 

Eren blinked tiredly, turquoise eyes staring up into mine and then he smiled a lazy smile and reached up, fingers rubbing across my lips. “So good.” He mumbled. 

I caught his hand and kissed his finger tips. “As if I would give you anything but the best.”

“Yeah. I know.” He whispered, still smiling as his eyes closed. 

I ran my fingers through his hair with my other hand as he drifted, staying with him for a bit even after he fell asleep. My work wasn’t done and I had to take care of the drug situation, but the bouncers and unlikely fucker who gave it to Eren could wait awhile longer. The brat truly was a handful. I didn’t doubt I would have to keep an eye on him and he would get an earful later. However, looking at him sleeping so soundly washed my anger away. 

I didn’t stand a chance, he had me wrapped around his finger. I was completely smitten and I didn’t give a shit. I knew Eren was a strong person and I admired his determination, but like everyone else he had his vulnarbilities. He had his own fears. I wanted to protect him, be there for him, show him he didn’t have to be afraid of me. If only he would let me. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven—** **_Eren_ **

I woke up feeling like I’d been hit by a semi, my body ached all over, but my head got the worst of it. I was disoriented, unable to recall how I ended up wherever I was.  _ Somebody’s bed.  _ My face paled at the realization and I gazed around the spotless and seemingly bare room in my confusion for a moment before getting up and locating my clothes that were folded neatly on the dresser. After dressing quickly and finding my phone, I screeched at seeing it was already six o’clock. The club would be opening in two hours and I had to get home somehow and get ready for work. 

Woozy as I was, I had no idea how I was going to make it but it was the only option I had. I left the unfamiliar bedroom and padded quietly through the apartment, heart stopping when I passed a small room, the opened door revealing Levi sitting at a desk with his back to me. 

_ Thank god, it’s him.  _ I felt a sense of relief at finding I’d been with him, but I didn’t like the fact that I couldn’t recall how I’d gotten here. I’d drank a lot, but I remembered taking a pill from a guy at some point and when I was drunk, I rarely made wise decisions. It was a mistake, but there was nothing I could do about it now. 

Needing to get home and ready for work as soon as I could, I found my shoes and keys by the door and silently made a break for it. Being that I didn’t know what happened, I was too afraid to face Levi. I’d gotten carried away and I knew better. I really liked Levi so I hoped he wasn’t too pissed at me. For all I knew I could show up at work only to be out of a job. There was no doubt I got a little too crazy last night.  _ And I was really paying for it now.  _

I had no idea that Levi had an apartment above the club and I felt really bad leaving without speaking to him, but it was so late already and I was too afraid to face him. When I made it home—ignoring my endlessly ringing phone—I got straight in the shower. I felt like shit, both mentally and physically and I really didn’t know how I was going to make it through work on the busiest night of the week. 

By the time I got ready for work, there wasn’t much time for me to get to the club. I knew I needed to eat something, but I felt nauseous just thinking about food. I did force myself to drink a bottle of water before I collected my things and left for work. Jean hadn’t stopped calling me, but I was in no mood to deal with him. There was no telling what he had to say. 

I arrived at the club with fifteen minutes to spare and barely made it out of my car before Jean found me. He was angry, but that was nothing unusual. I sighed at being cornered by him and closed my car door before locking it and looking at him. 

“Are you alright?” He asked in spite of his anger. “You look pale.”

I swatted his hand away as soon as it reached up to touch me. “I’m fine.” I spat and pushed past him, walking towards the club entrance. 

“What did you take last night?” He growled, right behind me. 

“What makes you think I took anything?” I huffed. 

“Well I know how you are when you’re drunk better than anyone, but I only know for sure because Levi jumped down my throat about drugs getting into the club because apparently you took something.”

_ Shit.  _ “Doesn’t matter what it was. I don’t know anyway.” I muttered as I walked inside, head throbbing. I had to stop walking and rub my temples, feeling a little lightheaded. 

“Eren.” Jean called, resting his hand on my shoulder. “You’re not going to be able to work tonight.”

_ Like I have a choice.  _ “I’m not going to lose my job because I fucked up last night. Just leave me alone.” I groaned, making myself move ahead. 

I walked into the club, leaving Jean behind and even though the music was quiet, it still irritated me. I felt weak and slightly dizzy, but ignored it as I made my way to the bar and behind it. Hanji was there, stocking something as I went to lay my keys where I always left them. She looked to me teasingly, but her face quickly turned down in worry when she took me in. 

I assured her I was fine even though I wasn’t so sure myself and went to my own designated area and started stocking my own glasses and beer. I knew I was being slow, but I figured I’d be alright if I took it easy until whatever this was hopefully passed. However, it wasn’t long at all after we opened that I started feeling light headed and my headache was worse than any I’d had in my life. I either needed to throw up or pass out and while I didn’t want to give in, I had to tell Sasha that I needed to step to the back for a minute or two. 

When I walked into the back room, I filled myself a glass of water, grunting in displeasure as a wave of chills prickled my skin. Barely making it by wobbling to the small table, I sat down shakily, raising the cold glass to my lips with a trembling hand. I drank a few swallows, but it settled horribly on my stomach and I laid my head on the table, taking deep breaths. I’d never felt so sick. 

I had not a bit of energy and I was feeling really down, even emotionally. I wracked my brain but couldn’t remember for the life of me what kind of pill I’d taken. It wasn’t the first time I’d fucked up and took something I shouldn’t have. I couldn’t even remember if I was okay after taking it. 

After forcing the glass of water down, I pushed it away and laid my head back down, trying to breathe deeply still and collect myself. I felt like death, I just needed to sleep or something. My head hurt so bad that I just couldn’t take it and I was freezing, shivering from the cold as constant cold chills swept over me. 

It seemed that the more I sat there, the worse I felt. All of a sudden it was like I was on the worst drunk I could have been on and I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to cry and beg Levi for forgiveness—but even I would fire me after this. I always ruined everything, but that was me so I supposed it’s just how things were. I could start over again . . . It wouldn’t be the first time. I had to fight it, if I just got through tonight then I would feel better. 

If Hanji had commented on how unwell I looked on top of Jean, I was certain when Levi saw me he would give me an earful. I couldn’t shake it off though and I didn’t feel like I would get any closer to recovering anytime soon, so I just had to fight through it. 

I got up and wiped my brow, frowning at realizing I was sweating. I found some paper towels and patted my face dry and then made my way back out to work. Before I could even decide on which customer to help, Hanji came over and told me that she’d called Historia to come and take my shift and I couldn’t even argue, I was too out of it. 

She wouldn’t let me do anything, so I just grabbed my keys and told her goodnight, all but stumbling on my way through the club to leave. Jean hollered at me as I walked through the crowd waiting to get in, but I ignored him and kept moving as quickly as I could. I didn’t even make it halfway to my car before somebody was running up behind me and I turned around slowly to find Erwin coming for me. 

“Yeager, you can’t drive in your condition.” He chided me, coming too close. 

“I’m fine.” I told him, even my voice weak. “Just need to get home.”

“You’re about to pass out and you’re not going to do it behind the wheel.” He told me seriously and then scooped me up before I could move. 

“Shit.” I groaned, being carried over his shoulder bringing back a not so pleasant memory. 

I felt more woozy at the feeling of being carried, but I couldn’t fight him. It was damn embarrassing to be dragged back into the club by the brute—or it would have been if I could have spared a feeling for it. In a matter of minutes, I was back in the break room and sat down in the chair. 

“Hanji told him to take the night off and he was trying to drive home, but I caught him.” Erwin explained and I forced my eyes open to see Levi staring at me. He didn’t look happy. 

_ Fired as fuck.  _ I wasn’t even going to try and defend myself or lie and say I was fine anymore. I just dropped my head on the table and whined. Everything hurt—including my heart. I hated that Levi was angry and also disappointed in me. Erwin left us after Levi thanked him and then I heard him walking closer to me. 

“I’m sorry.” I whispered, hoping somehow he’d forgive me. “I can work.” I added after a few seconds, quiet and sad.  _ So sad.  _ Coming down off whatever this shit was, was killer. “Please don’t fire me.”

“Hush.” He told me shortly and I didn’t say another word.

Levi took me upstairs to his apartment and put me in bed, stripping me out of my jeans before pulling the covers over me. His cool palm rested on my forehead momentarily and then he left me, returning before long to place a cold, damp cloth on my forehead. Then he gave me some pills and made me drink some water with them. When he told me to sleep, I didn’t argue, because I couldn’t. I was too drained and sick to put up a fight. 

I slept for a long time and probably would have stayed asleep had it not been for Levi waking me up and making me eat some soup and drink a Gatorade. I felt a lot better after that, but when I finished he told me to go back to sleep and I did, hoping to sleep off whatever discomfort was left. 

It wasn’t until the next afternoon that I woke up to stay up and thankfully I felt good as new. It was early afternoon and my face fell at finding Levi sleeping next to me. I’d really been too much trouble for him. If he never forgave me, I knew I couldn’t even be mad. Levi was so nice though, it wouldn’t have surprised me if he wasn’t mad at all, but this time was different. He definitely knew I’d taken some sort drug and even if I wasn’t fired, he probably wasn’t too keen on dating me anymore.  _ That means no fucking.  _

If I only had a little while left to enjoy his company, I wasn’t going to miss out. So, I scooted closer to him, curling up against him carefully. I didn’t want to wake him, I just wanted to be close. Levi always smelled so good and he did make me comfortable, more so than anyone else I’d ever been with. I was kind of crazy about him—afraid to commit and more fearful of losing him. 

Levi was mature, he knew what he wanted and maintained his composure well in any situation, but I wasn’t always that good at keeping myself in check. I didn’t care about anything in particular, Jean was my closest friend and we didn’t do much together, especially these days. My parents were dead. It was just me and that’s how I liked it . . . because I didn’t want to go through losing anyone else. I didn’t want to get hurt. 

As I rested my head in the crook of Levi’s neck, I realized I didn’t want him to hurt either. Since he was so different from everyone else, I didn’t think that he would hurt me. Levi was the type who would take care of me, even if he was mad. He would be good to me, even if I didn’t deserve it. That was just it, I didn’t deserve it. I didn’t know how to be in a real relationship. I didn’t know how to not fuck things up. 

My mind was whirling, not knowing what was going to happen to me when he woke up. Maybe it was over—me and him, my job, everything. It would make the most sense. My memory was still lost from what happened after that pill kicked in, but I remembered before that. When I got drunk, I was flirting a lot—a bad habit of mine and I was dancing on anybody who wanted to dance with me. I didn’t even spend any time with Levi. Why would he want a troublemaker like me? He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. But  _ fuck,  _ he would. 

Even though he was busy working last night, he still took care of me, put me to bed, made me comfortable, got me to eat and get hydrated. He was so considerate and I was the exact opposite of him. I was too much work and drama. It wasn’t fair to Levi. What was the worst of it, was that I didn’t know if I could change completely. I could be good to him, but what about the next time I drank without him? If he wasn’t babysitting me there was no telling what I would get into. 

I wrapped my arm around him and tried not to get more depressed as he shifted around a bit. I really liked him. I didn’t want to lose him. I was going to do better. 

Somehow, I would make things up to him, no matter what I had to do. I could change. I could stop drinking, probably. It was fun going out and dancing, but I didn’t have to do it. If I did, I could just do it with Levi and then I’d be alright.  _ And he wouldn’t have to get mad at me for anything.  _ That’s how I wanted things to be. Maybe if I tried to have a real relationship and Levi hadn’t given up on me after my mistakes, everything would work out. It was scary, but I wanted to risk it.  _ For him, if he would still have me.  _

If I laid there any longer, brooding, I was going to go crazy. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed or exactly what time it was until I got out of bed and found my phone on the nightstand. It was only one p.m. and I figured Levi would need to sleep for a few more hours. Even his apartment was squeaky clean, so it wasn’t like I could do any cleaning to help him out. I just took a shower, quietly searching his drawers until I found myself a pair of his briefs and stepped into them. I found a T-shirt too and put it on before wandering around, checking things out. 

It was a nice sized flat and I searched for coffee in the kitchen but only found tea.  _ So, Levi likes tea?  _ That was cute. I had never had tea, so I didn’t really know how to drink it. I ended up grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and finding a granola bar, I finally felt like I could eat something, but that was just enough for me. 

I probably should have left, run for the hills before he could break my heart but I didn’t. I knew I had to face him and I was going to go through with it, regardless of what happened. We were going to have a picnic . . . But that probably was out of the question now. Hopefully I could convince Levi not to give up on me, I was definitely going to try my best. Because I knew he was worth it. He was the only one who ever had been. 

I sat on the couch and tried to stop thinking, watching TV while I waited on Levi to wake up. I’d wrapped myself in a blanket and curled up on one end, eyes locked on the TV even if I wasn’t really watching it. Up until I heard him walking through the apartment, I was calm. But knowing I would have to really face him now, my heart beat a little faster and I swallowed nervously. It was now or never. I wasn’t going to shy away from him, even if I was ashamed and disappointed in myself. 

When I turned to look at him, his expression gave nothing away, making it impossible for me to gauge his mood. I met his gaze directly, anxiousness creeping up though I did all I could to force it down. Looking at him now only proved how desperate I was for him not to let me go—in more ways than one. 

“Levi . . .”  _ Fuck.  _ I sounded like a whining baby which had my brows knitting together. I couldn’t help it.  _ I’m just a big baby anyway.  _ “I fucked up.” I whispered meekly, having to look away from him in dismay. Then I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, having no hair tie to put it up. “Just go ahead, lay it on me and get it over with. I’m ready.” 

_ Might as well get fired and dumped all at once.  _

“If you were anyone else, I wouldn’t put up with your shit.” He started off, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re a complete nuisance when you’re drunk and determined to work yourself into the hospital. You stubbornly want to do things your way and pretty much do whatever you want when you want. And even still, you desire to be spoiled and pampered. You are, in every sense of the word, a brat.”

He was right. I was a total brat and he shouldn’t put up with me. It wasn’t right. I was too inconsiderate and stupid. I was disappointed in myself and even though I told him to lay it on me, I wasn’t actually ready for it. I opened my mouth to speak, but Levi cut me off before I could find any words. 

“Then you go out of your way to pull your weight, a hard worker down to a fault. You want to help others but don’t know how to let them help you, though people are still drawn to you regardless. You have a kind heart, but won’t let anyone get too close. You aren’t a completely lost cause despite what you may think and while you are a brat, I find you hopelessly endearing.” He said and came closer until he was kneeling in front of me. He took my hands in his own and his expression softened, a fond look in his eyes. “To think you could have me at your beck and call like this, it’s a bit insulting. What you need is someone by your side to care for you . . . and I want to be that person.”

“Why?” I whispered, unable to understand. He was breaking me and it took all I had to keep from turning into a sobbing mess, but tears still filled my eyes. 

Levi gave me that small smile of his and held my hands tighter. “Because I like you, Eren. It’s quite serious and I’m not sure how you did this to me. Everyday it seems like more than yesterday, pushing further than anyone has before. Honestly . . . you’ve got me saying sappy shit like this and I can’t even cringe.”

“I like you too.” I admitted quietly. “But I’m a fuck up. So you shouldn’t like me.”

“I’ll do whatever I damn well please, Yeager.” He said seriously, but there was a teasing glint in his gaze. “I’m the boss around here in case you forgot.”

“I didn’t. I’m still waiting on you to fire me.” I sighed. “You know I . . . did some kind of drug. Right?”

He hummed in confirmation. “We had a talk about it, but you were too fucked up to remember.”

_ Fuck.  _ There was no telling what I didn’t remember. “I don’t think I want to remember either.” I grumbled, pouting. 

“Shame.” He mused and stood, but didn’t let go of my hands. “Although when Erwin brought you in, I was pissed. Trying to work in your condition on top of sneaking out, you have some nerve. If I catch you taking drugs again I will fire your ass. But don’t think you’re getting off scot free either.” 

“W-what’s that mean?” I asked nervously, hoping I wouldn’t end up fucking up again and truly ruining everything. 

He smirked. “It means I’m going to punish you.”

_ Punish?  _ “How?” I blinked in confusion, not knowing what he had in mind if he wasn’t going to fire me. 

Levi shook his head and pulled me to my feet. “I’m not ruining the surprise, you’ll have to wait and see. Now how about you cook me something for a change because I’m starving.”

“But . . . I’m not good like you.” I frowned, worrying he wouldn’t like my cooking. “I will do it if you really want me to though.”

“Then get to it.” He said and spun me to the side, giving my ass a slap for good measure.

My face went red and I squeaked in surprise before hurrying into the kitchen. Levi stayed behind in the living room and I went through the refrigerator and cabinets, having to figure out what to cook. Levi had some meat in the refrigerator and I started cooking right away, but my mind was preoccupied. I couldn’t stop thinking about him. Either he was the greatest guy in existence, or he was the idiot. I wasn’t really sure, but I couldn’t get over him. He was too good to me and for no reason at all. I would never be able to repay him for his kindness.  _ And shit. What the hell happened when I was out of it?  _

It took me just over half an hour to finish cooking and by then I still hadn’t been able to wrap my head around Levi and how sweet he was. He really did lay it on me, but he cared about me and I didn’t know why. When he acted like he did though, it made me like him even more. I was torn because I didn’t know what I needed to do now. I wanted to be good to him too. 

After I set the table with our plates and some water, I slowly walked back to the living room and over to the couch. I was suddenly feeling shy and awkward and the instant our eyes met, I blushed. 

“Um . . . The food is ready.”

Levi got up and cracked his neck before he followed me into the kitchen. He was quick to take his seat and dig in, not wasting any time. He really must have been starving. 

I started eating too, much slower than him though. I wondered about the memories I didn’t have and about everything he did remember, face heating up yet again. I could get crazy when I was drinking and adding a drug on top of it, there really was no telling what happened. I knew I’d probably be embarrassed to know, but I kind of wanted to find out. 

The way Levi ate told me he at least didn’t hate my cooking and that made me happy. He finished so quickly, making me wish I’d fixed him more, but there was more on the stove. I set my fork down as I watched him pick up his water for a drink. 

“Do you want more?” I asked, voice still low as if I was afraid to truly speak up like normal.  _ What’s with me? _

“Please.” He said after he downed half of his water. “You aren’t the only one who over works themselves.” He confessed. “I have a bad habit of forgetting to eat sometimes.”

_ And I wasn’t helping.  _ “I’m sorry.” I told him softly as I got up, taking his plate back to the stove to fill it again. 

Once I placed it back on the table, I took my seat again but found that whatever appetite I did have was gone. I felt so guilty. All I’d wanted really was to come out that night, have a few drinks and not have to leave him—or him leave me. Everything had gone horribly wrong and Levi had suffered because of me. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” I asked as I got right back up, taking my plate away to scrap my food and move to the sink. 

“Take the day off tomorrow without a fight.”

My eyes widened at that and I frowned as I started the water. I would have to take a day off anyway, so if it had to be tomorrow that wasn’t so bad. “Alright. Anything else?”

“And make sure your schedule is cleared.” He added without hesitation.

I started cleaning, thinking about what that meant. “Why? Are . . . Are we going to go on a date?”

“Of course.” He answered. “You still owe me one after all and I always collect what I’m owed.”

“I know. I mean . . . I want it. To go on a date with you.” I managed through my embarrassment as I washed the dishes. 

“Good.” He said lightly. “The weather is supposed to be nice tomorrow.”

I hoped that meant he was still planning to go on that picnic, but I didn’t want to mention it. I would be happy no matter what he wanted to do. When I finished with the dishes, I turned to go and see if he was finished, only to find him right next to me. My breath hitched at the proximity and I stared at the sink as he put his dishes in it, quickly getting back to work. 

“So um . . . What are your plans for tonight then?” I asked, unable to shake the feeling of shyness that had overcome me. 

His hand came up to run through my hair, taking his time combing through the dark brown stands. “How are you feeling?”

“F-fine.” I stuttered, unsure if I wanted to lean into his touch and back away, but it wasn’t easy to concentrate on the dishes with him so close. 

“Be honest.” He said and rested his hand at the small of my back. “Don’t lie just because you don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“I promise, I feel fine.” I said, forcing myself to look over my shoulder and meet his gaze. “Good as new.” I smiled then. 

He leaned forward and captured my lips in a soft kiss. “I’m glad. You had me worried there for awhile along with the others. Hanji was ready to give up drinking if it meant you would recover, but I assured her it wasn’t that serious.”

“I feel so bad. Really . . . I really hate myself for any of you having to put up with me. But you especially.” I sighed as I finished with the dishes and dried my hands on a hand towel. 

Levi wrapped his arms around my waist and took a deep breath. “We’ll be just fine as long as you don’t do something like that again. You’re more important to everyone here than you realize, especially to me . . . but I already told you all of that mushy stuff. Don’t think I’m going to repeat it.”

“No. Please don’t.” I quipped, face going red once again. “I really hope I don’t get crazy again. Maybe I’ll have to quit drinking altogether.”  _ No more pop tarts.  _

“No more drinking on your own.” He agreed. “Though I suppose it would be alright as long as I was with you. The only person you should be flirting with and grinding on is me.”

_ My bad habits biting me in the ass.  _ “I would have preferred you, but . . . you had to work. And . . . when I get really drunk I always get like that. The last thing I remember is dancing with the pill guy. I mean, I have no idea what I did after that.” 

“Tsk, that bastard got what he deserved.” Levi grumbled. “But that’s no excuse, Eren, you might not be mine yet but I sure as hell don’t share.” He said and then added, “That drug made you extra bratty . . . and horny.”

“H-horny?” I felt faint. 

“As fuck.” He informed and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Then . . . did we fuck?” I asked curiously. 

“No, despite your best efforts. I wasn’t going to take advantage of you.” He said. “Although I did blow you.”

“You what?” I squeaked.  _ No way.  _

He chuckled from behind me. “I said I gave you the best bow job of your life and you don’t remember it. Pity.”

_ Best blowjob of my life?  _ “You mean the only.” I muttered, hating myself now more than ever. How could this happen to me and I forget it?  _ No . . .  _

“I was your first.” He clarified, sounding surprised. “Hm, you must really be upset with yourself then.” He teased mercilessly.

“Upset is not even the word.” I ground out. “And I was coming on to you and you thought you would have been taking advantage of me? Fucked up or not, trust me I was willing.”

Levi turned me around in his arms. “It’s in the past, we can’t change it. However, I might be willing to refresh your memory if you came onto me again.”

“I don’t. I mean. I . . . I don’t think I can handle it.” Not feeling like this, I didn’t feel like myself at all. 

He tilted in head, eyes lit in amusement. “Perhaps next time, séductrice.”

_ My life is over.  _ I couldn’t take it when he talked French to me. “Stop it.” I whined, laying my forehead on his shoulder. 

“But you love it, don’t you, chérie?” He spoke lowly right into my ear.

_ Fuck.  _ “N-no way.” I lied lamely, too embarrassed to admit it. 

“Yes way.” He said and slipped his hand inside my shirt, fingers caressing my back. “You’re blushing, Eren.”

“Well . . . It’s your fault.” I pouted. “I don’t know why you’re always saying these things I don’t understand.”  _ Or why I liked it so much.  _

He chuckled again as his other hand went to play with my hair. “If you want me to translate all you have to do is ask, but I refuse to stop.” He told me. “Half the time it isn’t on purpose, I don’t even realize I’m doing it.”

“Whatever.” I frowned, knowing good and well I wasn’t going to ask for translation. “I don’t see why you  _ refuse  _ to stop.” He was obviously trying to kill me. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked. “I love getting you all flustered.”

“I’m not flustered.” I grumbled, burying my face in his neck. “Nope.”

“Yes, I can see that.” He mused, continuing to lull me with his touch. “You’re completely indifferent.”

“Levi,” I breathed, tone more whiny than I liked. 

He held me closer. “What is it, sweetheart?” He asked softly.

_ Sweetheart.  _ “I wanna . . . I want . . .”

“You want?” He encouraged.

I lifted my head to look at him, steeling my nerves. “I want to be yours.” I told him honestly, though my whole body burned as I kept my eyes locked on his, seeing this through even if it killed me. 

His eyes widened and his lips parted. “Eren . . .”

“Can I?” I asked hopefully, though my voice was barely a whisper as I inched my face closer to his. 

“Shit, of course you can.” He said quickly. “Yes. Yes.”

I couldn’t believe how happy he was about it, but it calmed my anxiousness and I took the initiative, kissing him softly. I only lingered a few seconds before pulling back and smiling at him. “Thank you.”

He closed his eyes and let the moment wash over him, his hold on me tightening still. “Shouldn’t I be saying that?” He asked, a full, breathtaking smile taking over his face.

“No. Definitely me.” I hummed happily. “Does this mean we will get to go on lots of dates?”

“As many as possible.” He promised, opening his eyes again to look at me.

“I can’t believe it.” I chuckled, the thought alone of  _ real  _ dates making me giddy. It was something I’d never known I wanted before—something I never had, but couldn’t wait to experience. “We’re going to have a lot of fun.” I said before kissing his cheek and hugging him. 

“I’m going to spoil you, Eren Yeager.” He said as he hugged me back. “Of that you can be certain.”

I didn’t doubt his words at all, but I wasn’t sure how to feel yet. I wanted this, definitely, but I didn’t want to ruin it. I would have to try hard and make him happy, Id never been one to worry about others, but I would do it for Levi. Because he worried about me. Because he was sweet. Because he wanted me to be his. 

Before we could leave, Levi had to do a few things in his office. I sat in there with him, staring at the cup of tea he’d made me. I’d never had tea before, but Levi really loved it so I had to love it too. Cradling the tiny cut in my hands, I raised it to my lips and had a taste, eyes widening at how good it was. He’d added the perfect amount of sugar and it was different from any drink I’d had before. 

Eventually Levi finished and we left, heading to my place. I needed clothes and some things since Levi wanted me to go stay with him. It made sense, our date was tomorrow and I wanted to be with Levi anyway. However, I couldn’t help feeling that he wanted to keep an eye on me after everything. I’d truly worried him and I was still feeling guilty about it. 

Once we made it to Levi’s house, he started cooking an early dinner and while he stood at the stove, I stood behind him, hugging him loosely while resting my face against his shoulder. The need to be close to him was strong and he didn’t seem to mind that I was being clingy. He didn’t get frustrated or push me away and when he had a moment, he turned around in my hold and kissed me—it was slow and soft, a sweet makeout session that had my knees going weak. 

I never wanted it to end, but Levi had to finish cooking. That didn’t stop me from still clinging to him. I savored the scent of him and just held onto him, my eyes closed. My mind had finally calmed, whatever happened between us happened and I was excited to see. If one of us fucked up, it would be me without a doubt. But I didn’t want to, I wanted to make him happy. I wanted to spoil him too. 

After we ate, we sat in the living room watching TV, Levi laying back on the couch and letting me cuddle him. He was warm and comfortable and he had taken my hair down and was playing with it. It felt so good, but did make me a little sleepy. 

“Levi,” I whined, lifting my head so he would stop. “You’re making me tired.”

He just chuckled at me, cradled my face and pulled me down for a kiss. That was the start of a long night filled with tender kisses and meaningful touches. The sex was great and unbelievably soft. Levi took everything so slow, making me crazy and before it was all over, I’d came three different times. It definitely drained me. I wanted to fall right asleep, but Levi made me stay awake, carrying me to his bathroom and getting me in the bathtub. 

Everything was so different with Levi—so special. He was always showing me affection and catering to me. I didn’t argue as he washed my body and my hair, but I was barely able to keep myself awake. His gentle touch was almost too soothing for me. After the bath, he dried me off and then carried me to bed, knowing I could have walked.  _ Probably.  _

Neither of us got dressed. Levi laid me down in bed and then got in next to me and we held each other close until we drifted off to sleep. I’d never been so content before. How does he do this to me? Why do I like it so much? I just needed this— _ him  _ in my life. Somehow, I was completely comfortable with him and I slept so well tangled up with him. If I could have this, nothing else mattered. 


End file.
